Recreating That Tangled Web
by nathansprincess
Summary: Old faces return,Sparks fly,Passions reignite and Old wounds are opened when the gang go to their Five year reunion weekend, what will happen when they find themselves once again in that tangled web....Brucas,Jeyton and Naley
1. What the blue envelope holds

Lucas kissed his wife goodbye and left the house, Peyton smiled and waved at him. They had been married five years, since they were nineteen. They were married out of love, but not the passion love, but the friendship love, after a one night stand while he was with Brooke, Lucas got Peyton pregnant and of course stood by her, they were married quickly a couple weeks after she had taken the test, Brooke had washed her hands of both of them and had decided to join her family in California permanently. Tragedy struck when Peyton was four months pregnant, she had a miscarriage and even though it was sad they both felt relieved. Even without the baby they stayed together out of guilt, they were best friends but had never once had sex, not even their wedding night, it was too awkward.

Lucas was now a professional basket ball player with Nathan and Jake and they had even opened a few basket ball schools and camps, so money wasn't a problem.

Nathan and Haley were expecting a baby…their first and were celebrating their seven year anniversary.

Jake however was alone, he dated now and then but normally you'd find him in the park with a seven year old jenny, feeding the ducks. People said Jake had never gotten over Peyton and still waited for her, Peyton shrugged this off.

And Brooke…well she became a model at first but decided it wasn't for her and as far as anyone knew she was a top designer, raking in millions per outfit. Peyton missed her, but understood that Brooke could never forgive them…they had betrayed her twice and didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Peyton walked into the kitchen and shuffled through the mail, a bright blue envelope caught her eye, she opened it curiously and was shocked at what she found, someone was throwing a reunion gathering for certain Tree hill students, it was to be in a fancy castle outside of Tree hill and a weekend stay… whoever was throwing it was going up market. She placed it back in its envelope with the intentions of discussing it with Lucas later on.

* * *

'Bye Honey, Bye Baby' Nathan Scott kissed his wife and her growing stomach and headed for his car. 

'Oh honey? Haley called after him

'Yeah?' he turned around

'Shall I r.s.v.p that invite?' she asked

'Yeah sure…it'll be fun' he chuckled and got into his car.

* * *

'Daddy there's mail' Jenny screeched and handed an envelope to her father 

'Thanks darling' he said and took it off her

He opened it and saw the invite, Tree Hill five year reunion, Castle Broderick, Friday the 25th November to the 28th.

There were two boxes one saying no and one saying yes, he took a pen and dithered for a bit, what the hell! He thought and ticked the yes box.

* * *

'Who the hell put that train wreck on Cassandra….get it off now' Brooke screamed 

The fashion show was doing great but Brooke was stressed

'Ummm miss…Miss Davis' Brookes personal Secretary asked

'What?' Brooke asked

'This came for you' she said handing her the blue envelope

Brooke sighed and opened it, it was probably another invite to a film premiere or something, she caught her breathe when she read it.

_Certain students of one tre_e _hill have been invited to the five year reunion weekend_

'Whoa' Brooke said

'Anything wrong Miss Davis?' the secretary asked

'Nope, reserve the 25th to the 28th for me please…im going away' Brooke told her and busied herself with the models.

Why had she agreed to go? She didn't know, all she knew was that she needed to go _home_.

The only thing that got to her was the realisation she would be seeing the love of her life and her ex- best friend, and they were married.

What did you think? xx x


	2. Flying Home

'So are we going or not?' Peyton asked Lucas later that night

'Ok, whatever' he said and walked out into the garden to practice

They never had a proper conversation any more; they had separate lives and were only bound by marriage and guilt.

'Thanks Mom, I really appreciate this' Jake grinned into his cell

'Daddy what's going on?' Jenny asked

'You're going to go stay with Nana and Gramps for a few days while daddy visits some friends' he explained softly

'Cool' Jenny giggled and ran off

* * *

'So I booked the three days off work' Nathan told his wife, taking his tie off

'NATHAN!' Haley screamed from the bathroom, he immediately ran, he hoped to god nothing was wrong with the baby

'What is it?' he asked worriedly

'Look' she said indignantly and pulled her top up to reveal her heavily pregnant state.

'What?' he asked relieved and confused

'IM SO FAT!' She screamed

'Honey that's what happens when your eight months pregnant!' Nathan chuckled

'I can deal with the fat I just can't deal with the weight of it….its weighing me down Nathan….I wobble now!' she whined

'Your still beautiful...' he informed her and kissed her head

'Yeah yeah whatever….' She giggled slightly

* * *

'Replacement?'

'Check'

'Money'

'Check'

'Ticket'

'Check'

'Passport'

'Che- oh no!' Brooke screeched

'I picked it up for you on your way out' Cynthia her secretary informed her handing her the passport

Brooke sighed a dramatic sigh of relief

'Where would I be without you Cynthia…have a rise, ill see you when I get back' Brooke said cheerily and headed for her plane, a large suitcase dragging behind her.

She handed her ticket to the collector and smiled, it then dawned on her…she was going home.


	3. Sorry im late

Jake arrived outside of the Castle/ Mansion; a large sign read CASTLE BRODERICK.

He knocked on the large front door and a bald butler answered.

'Good evening sir' he said and bowed

'Hey' Jake replied cheerily

'You are the first to arrive, you can choose any room you life and get settled in' the butler informed him

'Thank you…oh and your name?' he asked him

'Im Manning's' he said and walked away

The Castle/Mansion was huge and had many rooms there were seven on the floor that had been reserved for the Tree Hill Party, he chose the cosiest room, and it had a large oak bed, a bay window that opened out onto a balcony and a great view of the lake behind the house, the decoration was beige, simple but nice and that's why he liked it, it wasn't too fussy.

He sighed looked around and started tounpack; the first thing he took out was a photo frame and a picture of Jenny.

* * *

Nathan was lugging two big bags around while Haley pressed the old doorbell of the castle

'Welcome' Manning's said

'Hello, were here for the reunion' Haley explained, one hand on her stomach

'Oh yes, someone has arrived already, if you would like to go to the first floor and pick your room' he informed them and they thanked him for his assistance.

Haley Chose the room with the biggest bathroom, the gold tapestry had lured her and the bedroom was just as nice, it was a deep green coloured with all pine furniture.

Nathan placed the suitcases on the king size bed and started opening them.

'Oh look we have a balcony' Haley cheered, quickly opened the doors and walked out, she sniffed the air and sighed, nature was wonderful, the baby kicked and she laughed. The lake looked beautiful and clean and she admired the picture in front of her, she was following the length of the lake when she turned to her left to see a man staring back, she screamed abruptly and clung to the balcony rails.

'Hey Haley' Jake boomed

'Oh…My…God…Jake don't ever do that to a pregnant woman!' Haley scolded him then slowly smiled; she hadn't seen Jake for a long time

Nathan suddenly ran out onto the balcony

'What the hell?' he shouted at Haley

'Sorry hon, did I scare you?' she asked him sweetly

'Yes you did! What did you scream for?' Nathan questioned her

'Jake startled me' Haley told him pointing to the man on the other balcony

'Whoa man, long time no see' Nathan cheered and hugged Jake over the rails.

Jake was teaching at the basketball school the three guys had opened in Chicago, while Lucas and Nathan stayed in tree hill. They stayed in contact through emails and calls but they hadn't seen each other in almost a year.

'I would hug you too Jake but my belly gets in the way' Haley informed him sulkily

'I can see' Jake chuckled

'So anyone else here dude?' Nathan asked

'I don't think so…remember the invite said certain students' Jake said

'Oh yeah'

'I wonder who else will be coming then?' Haley sighed and looked at the boys.

* * *

'Wow' Peyton admired the Castle

'It's big' Lucas stated, taking their suitcases out of the boot of the car

Peyton bounced up the steps and rang the door bell, Lucas followed and they were greeted by Manning's.

'Welcome, others are here, if you are with the Tree hill party please choose any room on the first floor' he informed them and they set off to find a suitable room.

They chose the one with the most art work, Peyton had insisted the room was painted blue velvet and there was dark oak furniture, Peyton jumped on the bed as Lucas set the suitcases down.

'I could live here permanently' she told him

'This place must have like fifty rooms' he admired

'Imagine how big the loft is' Peyton joked

'Huge' he said

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walked down the big round staircase to find Jake, Haley and Nathan at the bottom

'You didn't say you were invited Dude?' Nathan said

'Neither did you…Jake! Good to see you dude' Lucas smiled and hugged his friend

Peyton could only stair at Jake, she hadn't seen him in so long but she had thought about him

'Hey Peyton' Jake said and hugged her, she fit in his arms perfectly, but they had to pull away reluctantly.

'So is this it? Haley asked

'Who knows? But who even set this thing up' Peyton asked

'No idea' Haley sighed

Manning's approached them and bowed

'Dinner is served' he told them and they followed him into a large dinner room with a twelve seater table, they all sat down and started making idol chat through their starters, they were distracted by the door bell

The dining room door was opened and connected to the hallway, they all looked out curiously to see who was at the door, they didn't see the person, just a leopard skin suitcase on the tiled floor, the door they were looking out from slammed by the wind and they all went back to eating. They looked up when the door entered, Manning's entered followed by a stunning brunette….a cheery brunette….a familiar brunette.

'Sorry im late' she told them and smiled

Peyton and Lucas' jaws dropped open and Jake, Nathan and Haley watched their reactions.

Please reply x x


	4. Maybe

Thanks so much people for all the lovely reviews...i will start dedicating in the other chapters

'So tutor-mom gets your but over here!' Brooke giggled and Haley rushed and hugged her

'God Brooke it's so good to see you…you look great' Haley complimented

'Thank you…you look good too mommy' Brooke replied

'Nah im a walking whale!' Haley scoffed and they both giggled

'So Nate you gunna hug me or am I gunna have to kick your ass?' Brooke teased; Nathan brought her into a hug and chuckled

'Jakey-poop gets over here'

After hugging him she turned to Peyton and Lucas

'How's married life?' she asked them casually

Peyton fidgeted and Lucas looked away

'It's ok' Peyton said quietly

'Im glad you always get what you want Peyton' Brooke replied and turned back towards Jake, Haley and Nathan

'So is this mansion hot or what!' She beamed

'Well, seeing as your late, there's only one bedroom left, it's the one next door to Peyton and Lucas', it's the biggest' Haley informed her

'That works for me' Brooke laughed

Although deep down the thought of being so close to him was heartbreaking.

Brooke looked at her former best friend and sighed, sometimes she did miss P.sawyer…but best friends didn't betray each other, and especially not twice.

Manning's brought out another plate and laid it at the top of the table for Brooke

'Thank you handsome' she replied kindly to the butler and he gave a warm smiled.

'This looks delicious' She said and started tucking in, everyone else continued on with their meal, it was awkward, Peyton and Lucas wouldn't look at Brooke or each other, they sat staring at their food.

'So jakey how's Jenny?' Brooke asked oblivious to the atmosphere

'She's doing great now Brooke' Jake smiled

'Psycho Nikki bitch still isn't around is she?' Brooke asked curiously

'Nope, I uh, after you left I managed to get an amazing lawyer and I have full custody of jenny' Jake explained

'Woo go Jakey' Brooke clapped

She turned to Peyton and Lucas and saw that they were not talking

'So Brooke, what's the designer life like?' Haley asked interestedly

'Its great, I get to meet famous people, make millions of dollars..' Brooke giggled

'But?' Haley asked

'It gets a little lonely sometimes…but hey, I can't complain' she told them cheerily

'Umm im gunna go for a walk' Peyton said quietly and left

Brooke noticed how Lucas didn't follow and was curious if they did this occasionally.

'So Haley, when are you due?' Brooke asked her best friend

'Three and a half weeks' Haley stated and rubbed her stomach, Nathan looked down at his wife and smiled

'You look forward to being a daddy?' Brooke asked Nate

'Yep…im anxious to see whether it's a boy or a girl' Nathan chuckled proudly

'Having babies is hard work though….isn't it?' Brooke asked them

'Yeh but we don't mind…were twenty four, were adults now' Haley giggled

'Twenty four isn't that old hales' Brooke giggled back

'Do you want kids?'

It was so unexpected and from a totally unexpected person, Brooke looked at who had said it and sighed

'Maybe…one day…do you want them Lucas?'

'Maybe' he answered

Maybe just Maybe they were both hiding secrets...

Hey guysill update soon...that is if your liking it...believe me their is major secrets and betrayal coming up of ya do...luvz ya xx x x


	5. You were my motivation

Peyton found herself looking out onto the lake, she sat down on the grass and rubbed her arms trying to protect herself from the cold.

She had been walking for almost an hour, they should of finished dinner by now but she still didnt want to go in and face Brooke, face her past.

She always knew the past would come back to bite her in the ass but she never thought it would come so quick.

She stared out at the moon lit coloured water and sighed.

'Its safe ya' know' A deep male voice boomed from behind her.

Of she had been in a love situated marriage it would of been her husband lucas, but she wasnt, so naturally she turned round to find Jake.

'Knowhere in that house is safe' she said to him and turn around to face the lake once again.

He sat next to her, his elbows rested on his knees and stared out at the lake.

'You know i was hung up on you when you got pregnant right?' Jake began and peyton reluctantly looked at him

'Jake i-

'It was hard for me to come to terms with the fact that i wasnt the father of your baby, but then again, we wernt dating or anything i just always dreamed that i would be the one who raised a baby with you' he told her

'Jake...im a sick person' she spoke out

'What- no your not' he told her gently

'Jake, when i lost the baby, i was numb and i was numb because i was ashamed of myself, because when i had the miscarriage i was some what relieved, it was so weird, five months before it felt like id had my dreams and hopes snatched away from me and then when it happened, it was like someone was giving them back. It was like a trade, the baby for my life back and...i just dont know why but...ive never cried jake...ive never cried over losing the baby, i cry for lucas' loss' Peyton explained

'Lucas' Loss?'

'He gave up his life for that baby...and then when i lost it...he had nothing left to fall back on, Brooke was gone-'

'I thought Lucas loved you?' Jake cut in confused

'We love eachother in a friendly way, and that one night,...' Peyton continued

'How did that night happen Peyt?' Jake asked

' Lucas and Brooke had had a pretty big fight...she was accepted at a fashion designer college in california and she didnt know wether to take it or not, Lucas was pretty broke up about it so he came to my house to talk, you were out of town with jenny and Ellie had just died, we both needed consoling and unfortunately ended up in bed...Brooke caught us and a few hours later after continous screaming and pleading she left town...she came back two months later and their was a good chance of a reconciliation for Lucas and her but then...i did a test and found out i was pregnant, Lucas told Brooke, her heart was broken and she left permanantly...Lucas and i married a few weeks later' Peyton informed him.

'Wow...so if Brooke hadnt of left town..dya think their would of been a wedding?'

'Yes...because lucas is a decent guy, he always does the right thing and he thought marrying me was the right thing'

'Was it?' Jake asked

A tear strolled down Peytons face and she looked at him

' Sometimes im grateful...because he was with me during the miscarriage and the four months before...but its been four years and ...it was the right thing at the time...but it isnt anymore, we dont love eachother...well i dont think he loves me...and i definately love someone else' she looked at jake softly

Jake looked at her and couldnt take it anymore, after five years he took the plunge and leaned in...he was about to kiss her until-

'GUYS!' a girlie scream filled the air

'Ummm hales?' Peyton turned to find the heavily pregnant woman walking over to them, Nathan following behind closely and unfortunately eyeing them curiously, aware of what his wife might of just interrupted

'We were worried about you Peyt...you ok?' Haley asked concerned

'You can come in now...brooke isnt on the war path...its safe' Nathan added

Jake stood to his feet and wiped the back of his jeans with his hands, he looked down, smiled slightly and took peyton's hand to help her up, she looked up, took his hand swiftly,let go and started making her way back to the mansion.

* * *

'Ummm hi' Lucas said knocking on Brooke's open door, he stood in the doorway resting against the edge of the oak door, his hands in his pockets.

'Can i help you?' she asked him, confused my his appearence

'I think we should talk'

'About what?' Brooke asked him

'That night...'

'What night...that night five years ago when you knocked up my former best friend or that night two years ago in california?' Brooke asked him coldly

'Ummm...California' Lucas said nervously and entered the room sheepishly

'I havent thought about it since' she told him and sat on her bed, she was lieing

He stood infront of her and smiled sadly

'I didnt mean to leave so abruptly in the morning' he informed her

'Does it matter...after all it was a mistake...we got caught up in the moment' Brooke explained and looked down at the floor

'I didnt think i was going to ever see you again...and then seeing you at the game...it was unexpected' Lucas told her truthfully

'I was only their because i was designing the cheer leaders uniforms for a friend...it wasnt planned' she told him looking up into his cloudy blue eyes.

'I was only their to speak to the scout' Lucas told her back meeting hazel eyes

'When you saw me did you plan on having sex with me that night?' Brooke asked coldly

'No' he said and turned and began to walk out, when he approached the door he turned around and smiled slightly 'i did however know i wanted to make love to you that night' he said and with that turned and left.

Brooke sighed and layed back on the bed

Two years ago they had met at a bob-cats game in california, she was designing the uniforms and he was meeting a scout, he begged her to let him take her for a drink so they could talk about the past and sort it out once and for all...but after a few drinks they started reminicing, they reminded eachother of how much they loved each-other and how much fun they had together..and after a whole night of making love she awoke to find him gone, she had never looked back on that night, she had moved to New york and been promoted...sometimes she thought if it wasnt for Lucas' one night stand she wouldnt of had the courage to change her life, but in some way he had been her motivation.

---Please reply... x x x x x


	6. Finding some answers

'Ok..so their has got to be a mall around here somewhere' Brooke whined walking over to Haley, Nathan and Jake

'Ask the butler dude' Nathan said plaicng a protective arm around his wife

'Oh...where's the married couple?' Brooke asked

'Here' Haley giggled pointing to herself and Nathan

'I meant the sneeky stevens' Brooke explained

'Lucas is taking a jog around the lake and Peyton is in the art gallery' Jake explained

'Oh...well...oh hey! Handsome!' Brooke said clicking her fingers and running over to Manning's

'Yes maa'm?' The butler asked shakily

'Is their any malls or shopping centres around here?' Brooke asked desperately

'Im sorry Maa'm' Manning's said shaking his head

Brooke sighed and looked up at the air

'But their is a little village a couple of miles away...the chauffeur knows where it is' Manning's added

Brooke immediately snapped her head down and looked at him

'Oh thankyou, thankyou' she squeeled and kissed the butlers cheek

'Call me Brooke' she added before grabbing Haley and heading for the Limo.

* * *

'Wow tutor-mom this is so CUTE!' Brooke giggled walking into a baby boutique in the quiet village

'Have you seen the price?' Haley stammered

'So what tutor-mom...you and your hubby are not strapped for cash' Brooke giggled and wiggled her eyebrows

'No...but we are careful and appreciate it' Haley nodded laughing

'Well if your to tight to buy it...ill buy it for my little niece or nephew' Brooke giggled, handed the shop assitant the dress and her credit card and smiled

'Your buying that dress and we dont even know the gender' Haley sighed at Brooke

'So...if its a boy well just have to turn him gay' Brooke laughed and placed her credit card back into her purse

* * *

'Hey' Jake smiled and walked over to Peyton, who was mesemerized by some drawings on the wall

'Hey...isnt this beautiful' Peyton smiled and pointed to the drawing of an angel in the sky

'Yeah...i never got that?' he told her confused

'What?' she asked taking her eyes away from the drawing and placing them on him

'You always seemed so dark and edgy...but then you appreciate art?' he said

'Its an escapism...you can lose yourself in a drawing and make it anything you want it to be...its not stereotyped, its yours...its almost as if you can leave this world and enter another' She explained, smiled slightly and walked away to insepect another painting, leaving him to realise she had just opened up to him more than anyone else in her entire life.

* * *

'Hey man' Nathan greeted his brother

'Hey' Lucas replied and swept a bead of sweat away from his forehead

'Trying to run away?' Nathan grinned

'Nope...trying to find answers' Lucas explained and walked passed him into the house

* * *

'Hey Brooke...we need to tip the chauffeur' Haley called to her friend who had dumped her bags in the hallway and ran to the bathroom

'Cash is in my purse in my bag...take a twenty' Brooke called from the bathroom

Haley reached in a pulled the gucci purse out of the prada bag, she opened it up to find many credit cards, gold, platinum, delux, she took a twenty quickly but lost her grip and the purse fell onto the floor, spilling the credit cards and other things, she bent down awkwardly, hand on bump and started picking the cards up...her eyes were distracted by a picture, which looked warn, she examined it...it was Brooke, looking tired and warn in a hospital bed, smiling proudly into the camera...that wasnt what caught her attention, it was the two babies in her arms that did that, two wrinkly newborns in each arm, one in a pink blanket the other in a blue blanket...and what caught her attention even more was the fact that the babies had the scott brothers' piercing blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat knowingly.

'Haley did you find-' Brooke said coming out of the toilet drying her hands, she stopped when she noticed Haley looking shocked but then noticed what she was holding, there was no way out of this one

'What the hell is this?' Haley screeched

And brooke knew she had explaining to do...

Enjoy this? Please r&r, love ya xxxx

If your on this list thankyou so much for your support so far

Brucasforever

Tiffany Rae

OTH.daddy'sgurl.06

lilmonkeygirl31

chelle2911

jeyton

X X X X


	7. Kiss it better

Wow guys thanks for all the replies...i left you with a bit of a cliffhanger didnt i hehe...hope you enjoy this

'Haley!' Brooke began

'What the hell is this?' Haley asked once again

'Haley please-'

'Arent you going to explain!' Haley bit

'No i will...can we just please go somewhere where people wont hear?' Brooke begged

'Fine' Haley sighed still clutching the photo, she followed Brooke out into the garden and passed the lake, they sat on a bench under a big willow tree.

'Ok so i have a lot of explaining to do' Brooke began unsteadily

'Damn straight you have'

'Well i dont know where to start...'

'These are your babies arent they Brooke?' Haley asked and looked at the picture

'Yes...their now fifteen months old, in the pink blanket is Alexis Haley Scott, also known as Lexie and in the blue blanket is Alfie Nathan Scott, and they are the lights of my life' Brooke explained and looked down at the picture of her two beautiful babies

'But- if their only fifteen months old...they cant be lucas'?' Haley asked confused

'I ran into lucas two years ago at a basketball game, we had a couple of drinks, reminisced and one thing led to another...i woke up the next morning and he was gone, well after that i moved to New York, got a brilliant job but then four months later found out i was pregnant...and with twins, it was so hard but five months later i gave birth to my sunshines' Brooke smiled slightly at the memory

'Does Lucas know?'

'No and he never will Haley...please Haley dont tell him' Brooke begged

'Brooke...hes my best friend!' Haley informed her friend

'Please haley...i will tell him one day..in a couple of years and i need to do it in my own time...i dont want him finding out from anyone else!' Brooke cried

Haley caved, she didnt know if it was hormones or something but she couldnt help but see brooke helpless and desperate, she sighed and then smiled at the picture.

'So im an aunt?' Haley giggled

'Yup' Brooke nodded

'What are they like?' Haley asked interstedly

'Well...Lexie is exactly like Lucas in the looks, she has straight blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes...she is so angelic on the outside but a devil in the inside, she bats her eye lids and gets anything she wants-

'So she's like you in that way' Haley butted in and Brooke hit her playfully

'And my Litlle Alfie is going to be a heartbreaker, he has straight dark hair, deep blue eyes and cute little dimples...but hes a brooder-

'Like Lucas' Haley cut in again

' They are my life haley and they are so cute...who would of thought me as a mom!' Brooke bellowed

'Whos taking care of them now?' Haley asked worriedly

'My Parents...very suprisingly they are a major part of my babies lives...part of me thinks their trying to make up for being non exsistent in mine' Brooke mused

'You SHOULD tell Lucas Brooke!' Haley suddenly cried

'And what about Peyton hales?' Brooke cried back

'What about her brooke?'

'She lost Lucas' baby and now i come along with TWO of his children...never mind that she'd have to be told about our one night stand and how we betrayed her...' Brooke sighed and looked at the ground

'Brooke! she did the same to you!' Haley informed her

'I know...but at the end of the day im not Lucas' wife...i never will be' Brooke told Haley sadly

'I see it in his eyes you know' Haley stated

Brooke turned to her with a questioning look

'He never got over you'

'Dont be so stupid haley! he married my best friend and it wasnt just cause of the baby because he would of left her by now!' Brooke shouted

'No...he stays with her out of guilt, and a part of me thinks he stays with her because he has nothing else'

'What dya mean?' Brooke asked

'Of you had been there i think he wouldnt be with peyton now...he setlled for peyton because you werent here' Haley explained soflty

'Haley- i still cant forgive them...they betrayed me and i-i-i still find it hard to open up to people since' Brooke felt a tear escape her eye and slide slowly down her cheek

'Brooke...'

'Haley...Lucas broke my heart and maybe eventually i could of gotten over it...but whats stopped me is knowing my best friend helped break it with him' Brooke sobbed

'Why didnt you have--have an' Haley stammered

'An abortion? I couldnt, the babies were my responsibilty...and i guess a part of me wanted a piece of Lucas Scott in my life' Brooke told her

'Im not gunna tell him Brooke...but i will suggest you do it soon, your children have had fifteen months without a father...dont make them have any more, you and i both know Lucas would adore his children' Haley sighed, touched Brooked arm and wobbled off the bench and walked over to the Mansion, Brooke looked after her and knew what she had said was right.

* * *

'Hey' Peyton approached Brooke

Brooke swivelled round to find her former best friend smiling friendly at her

'Can i help you?' she asked coldly

'Can we talk?' Peyton asked desperately

'About what?'

'Ummmm you know about-' Peyton started

'Ohhh right, about how you slept with my boyfriend behind my back, got knocked up by him and married him' Brooke spat

'Ok i deserved that' Peyton sighed

'No Peyton...you deserve to hurt like i did so then you realise i DIDNT deserve that...you knew that i- you knew that u l-' Brooke stuttered

'That you loved him' Peyton finished for her

'yeah'

'I never meant to hurt you Brooke!' Peyton informed her

'But you did Peyton...twice!' Brooke told her

'I never set out to do it...it was a mistake' Peyton sighed tiredly

'How many other mistakes are you gunna make Peyt?' Brooke spat nastily

'i know i know-'

'No you dont know Peyton...you have a knack of pulling people into the pool of depression your already swimming in...he was my life and you snatched him from me and i know hes partly to blame but he was a guy...you were my best friend, if anything you were the one person i could trust...i was so wrong and it scared me, but in a way i should thank you right?' Brook asked

'Why?' Peyton replied quietly

'Because now i know better than to trust ANYONE other than myself...you gotta take care of yourself and the ones you love in this world...or they can get snatched away from you' Brooke spat and walked away leaving Peyton speechless

* * *

'Hey' Lucas approached Brooke

'What now?' she spat

'Peyton told me about your...confrontation' Lucas told her

'Oh really...so she went running to you, i shouldnt be surprised, she always did' Brooke giggled slyly

'Ok Brooke...we have to spend another two days in eachothers company...it isnt going to work if your so hostile towards us' Lucas explained

'WHAT! Lucas i have every right to be hostile to you and your goldie-locks...but i have a suggestion, lets play nice shall we, lets wear a smile and cover it up like i always do.and in two days im walking out of this mansion and leaving my past behind...for good!' she told him and walked off

He sighed and watched her walk away...she was beautiful when she was angry, but her eyes were so cold.

* * *

'Thats was lovely gorgeous' Brooke winked to the butler and handed him her plate, it had been a silent and hostile dinner

Haley looked around...everyone was so gloomy...she remembered what the old brooke would of done and smiled

'Lets play I never!' she burst out and everyone looked at her

'Whoa tutor-mom, where did that come from?' Brooke giggled

'I was just thinking back...come on' Haley laughed and headed into the cosy living room, Peyton and Lucas sat on the setee, a large space between them, Jake sat on a chair in the corner and Brooke sat on an arm chair in the middle, Haley and Nathan sat on the floor in eachothers arms.

'Ok ill start...i never got naked on a time capsule' Haley giggled and brooke scoffed

'Ok Ok' Brooke giggled and took a sip

'Ok my turn...i never got married at seventeen' Jake chuckled

Haley took a sip of her juice and Nathan took a sip of wine

'Lucas?' Haley said

'Ummm i never...i never...I havent got anything!' Lucas informed her

'I got one' Brooke began ' I never cheated with my best friends boyfriend' Brooke ended and turned to Peyton

Peyton took a slow sip of her wine and looked at brooke, she then stood up and stared at her

'Im so sorry' Peyton announced

'What?' Brooke asked confused

'What we did broke you didnt it?' Peyton asked

'Whatever' Brooke scoffed and looked at Haley and Nathan who were staring at peyton

'I never meant to hurt you...i didnt and its been five years and i wish we could try and start putting it behind us because i miss you, i will never forgive myself for betraying you brooke...but i was weak and its no excuse...please lets try and be civil with eachother'Peyton begged

Brooke looked at her in silence for a while, considering...Peyton seemed genuine and she did miss her...and a tiny pang of guilt deepend in Brooke...ina way she had been just as bad as Peyton, she had slept with Lucas knowing he was a married man and worst she had had his babies...this made her final desicion

'Ok' Brooke said quietly

Peyton seemed shocked

'Really? she asked

'Yes...its been five years, it still hurts but theirs no point dwelling' Brooke explained

Peyton smiled slightly

'Im going for a walk' she then said

'Can i join you?' Jake asked

'Sure' and they left the room

'Were going to bed' Nathan announced and helped Haley out of the room

Brooke and Lucas sat in silence

'Ive missed you' he suddenly said

'No you havent' she told him

'How dya know?' he demanded

'Because your married to Peyton' Brooke said taking a sip of wine

'Doesnt mean i dont think about you Brooke' he informed her sadly

'Lucas-i-i cant do this' she said and stood up abruptly, he stood up also and they faced eachother

'Do what?' he asked

She stared into his eyes and all of a sudden memories flooded back to her

_Flashback_

_'Lucas pleassssse' Brooke begged sweetly_

_'No...Brooke...its such a chick flick' Lucas told her_

_'Come on Brooody...youll love it' She told him_

_'How will i?' he asked her_

_'Because i will love it and you love me' she giggled_

_'You got that right...i do love you cheery' he told her and she kissed him hard on the mouth and dragged him into the movies_

_end flashback_

'Ive missed you' Lucas told her softly

_Flashback_

_'Brooooody im BACK!' Brooke shouted into the phone_

_she had just arrived back from the airport after visiting her parents in California, she had immediately phoned him._

_He slammed the phone down and ran over to hers, she greeted him with a beautiful smile and he swung her up in his arms_

_'I missed you too Broody' she giggled_

_'Three weeks was too long Cheery' he said and kissed her passionately_

_end flashback_

'Hurting you is my biggest mistake...ill never forgive myself' Lucas ended

_Flashback_

_'LUCAS ITS JUST AN ACCEPTANCE LETTER I MIGHT NOT TAKE IT' Brooke screamed_

_'BUT YOUR CONSIDERING IT' He shouted back_

_'ITS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY' She told him_

_'BUT YOULL HAVE TO LEAVE TREE HILL...AND ME' He had spat back_

_'ITS ONLY A TRIAL RUN...AND YOU CANT KEEP ME HERE FOREVER LUCAS' Brooke shouted back_

_'Fine...You know what? i wont keep you here..go cheery, do your own thing...i dont wanna hold you back!' Lucas told her sadly and walked out the house_

_Brooke sat for an hour trying to get hold of Lucas but his cell was off, she phoned Haley_

_'Hey hales' she cheered sadly_

_'Hey tigger' she cheered happily_

_'Hey hales...you wouldnt happen to know where Lucas is do you?' Brooke asked_

_'Oh yeah...i saw him in TRIC about an hour ago...he was getting pretty waisted' Haley informed her _

_'Ok thanks hales' Brooke said and placed the phone down ready to go to tric._

_'Helloooo' Brooke shouted to the empty club 'Anyone heeeereee'_

_She heard voiced from the office and headed there, she opened the door and what she saw was when her heart started breaking_

_'What the hell is this?' Brooke asked trying to hold back tears_

_'Brooke- we can-'Lucas started pulling on his sweater_

_'Brooke it wasnt planne-' Peyton said zipping up her jeans_

_'GO TO HELL' Brooke screamed and ran out of the club, officialy heart broken_

_End Flashback_

'You hurt me Lucas' Brooke told him coming back fromn her trip down memory lane

'Im so sorry' he said and impulsively hugged her, she surprisingly didnt pull away and sagged against him, it felt good to be in those arms again.

She looked up into his face and he smiled slightly, he lowered his head and before they knew it, their lips met in a silent truce.

---

'I never expected her to forgive me like that' Peyton laughed slightly

'Well she has had five years to hate you...' Jake chuckled

'im glad things are getting back on track..ive missed her you know' Peyton explained

'Yeah...i miss one tree hill sometimes' Jake added

'Ive missed you too jake...so much' Peyton stopped and turned to face him

'Huh?'

'I could always talk to you...you understood me...' she told him sadly

He had to do it...he had to take the plunge, and he did, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly, she pulled away shocked but then her face relaxed, he looked away embarrased and scared she hadnt wanted it, but she surprised him by bringing his lips back down to hers and kissing him with all the love inside of her.

Please r&r

xxxx


	8. What our one night stand led to

'Morning' Peyton bellowed over the breakfast table, she had awoke in a good mood

'Your happy' Brooke informed her, buttering a piece of a toast

It was so good having brooke acknowledge her Peyton thought.

'Yeah...someone awoke on the right side' Haley giggled

'Hales...i swear your getting bigger by the day' Peyton told her truthfully

Brooke laughed

'Hey...dont say that it aint funny i feel like a killer whale' Haley told them

'Your my beautiful Whale though' Nathan said walking into the room followed by Jake and Lucas, he kissed her cheek and sat next to her

'Yuck' Peyton and Brooke both giggled

Brooke couldnt bring herself to look at Lucas..last night after their kiss she had ran out of the room shocked and confused.

'Morning everyone' Jake cheered

Brooke must of been seeing things but she could of sworn she saw Peyton and Jake share a 'look'

'Morning people' Lucas added

Brooke looked away from him, took a sip of orange juice and left the table

'Where ya going?' Haley asked

'I need to make a phone call...i have things to check up on' Brooke stated and eyed haley, haley noticed and knew Brooke was going to check the babies were ok.

After everyone had eaten breakfast and that Haley went off to find brooke

'Hey' she found her on the bench

'Hey'

'How are they doing?'

'Lexie is being a little devil and Alfie is sleeping all the time' Brooke told her giggling

'You really love them dont you?' Haley nodded

'With all my heart...i never thought i would but i do' Brooke smiled

'Is it hard brooke...having a baby?' Haley asked nervously

'You have your good times and your bad times...and you have nathan to help you...i was on my own' Brooke said playing with her nails.

'You need to tell him'

'I know' Brooke sighed

* * *

'Hey stranger' Peyton giggled and walked over to Jake who was in the Art gallery

'Hi Beautiful' he chuckled and hugged her, they kissed passionately but she pulled away and looked around

'We cant do this here!' she giggled

'Why not? Lets give this painting's something to smile about' Jake joked and peyton hit him playfully in the arm

'No seriously jake...what are we doing? im married' Peyton stated

'I love you' he announced

Peyton pulled away from him shocked, she was speechless, they had been flirting and shared a great kiss but she never thought he'd say that, what scared her most was that she felt the same way...and she didnt love Lucas.

'I love you too' she sobbed and looked at the floor

Jake used a finger and pressed her chin up to face him

'I want to be with you' he told her and kissed her, removing all sense out of her brain.

* * *

'Hey' Lucas said walking into the room where brooke sat reading a magazine

'Hi' she said looking up and smiling slightly

'Ok so about that kiss?' he began and sat opposite her

'We should just stick to friends' she blurrted out

'So were friends now?' he asked her curiously

'Yes...theres not point dwelling' she stated

There was another reason why she had decided they should be friends..and that was for their childrens sake, she planned on telling him tomorrow while they were packing to leave, then if he wanted to be a part of their life he could but if not he could just leave and forget about them...all three of them, Lexie, Alfie and Brooke.

'But...to be friends you need trust..and im gunna have to try and trust you...so dont do anything to make me mis-trust ok?' Brooke warned him

'Ok' he chuckled warmly

'But thats it Luke...no more than friends ok?' she told him

'Maybe' he grinned cheekily and left the room before she could say anything, he was with peyton, what the hell was he doing flirting with her

* * *

'Okay so this is our last dinner before we all leave tomorrow' Brooke told them all at the dinner table, they all looked sad, Lucas looked at Brooke and Jake looked at Peyton.

'Im still curious who set this thing up' Peyton said

'Yeh its kinda weird' Nathan added

'I mean...its gotta be someone who knows us all' Jake replied

'And someone who knows where and how to reach us' Lucas ended

They were all surprised that Haley hadnt put her opinion in, they all turned to her to find she was breathing heavily

'Honey whats wrong?' Nathan asked scared

'Hospital...Now...A.S.A.P' She breathed

'Oh my god! tutor-mom are you having a contraction?' Brooke asked

Haley nodded and breathed again

'MANNING'S' Brooke shouted and the butler enetered the room

'yes ma'am' he answered

'Can you get the chauffeur to take us all to the nearest hospital?' Peyton asked because Brooke was too buys with Haley

'At once madam' Manning's said and hurried out of the room

* * *

The waiting room was full, Jake and Peyton were seated next to eachother, while Lucas was getting coffee and Brooke paced

'She'll be ok B.Davis' Peyton reassured Brooke

'I know its just-' Brook cut herself off, she was about to say having a baby is hard work but that would of had eyebrows raising

Nathan ran into the room, clad in his hospital wear, he had tears in his eyes and he removed the mouth cover

'Well?' Lucas asked him impatiently

'We have a little girl...mother and daughter are happy and healthy' Nathan bellowed and smiled widely

Everyone ran over to him and enveloped him in hugs and kisses

'Well...the doc is checking them out but you can come visit soon' Nathan said before exiting to re join his family

Brooke gave a succesful hand gesture and Peyton looked curiously

'Brooke...what are you happy about?' Peyton asked

'Oh nothing...i just knew it was going to be a girl'

'And?' Peyton pushed

'She can wear that cute dress i got her' Brooke beamed making everyone laugh

* * *

'Awwww Hales...she's a sweetheart' Jake chuckled as the baby grabbed onto his finger, Peyton was holding her.

'And the name would be?' Brooke asked curiously

'Angelica Brooke Peyton Scott' Nathan announced proudly

'Awww thanks guys' Peyton said looking down at the baby

Brooke crossed her arms and smiled

'Well it was only fair seeing as-' Haley began but was quickly smacked by Brooke, everyone looked shocked

'Brooke...you just hit a woman who just gave birth' Lucas told her

'Yeah well obviously having a baby used up some of her brain cells' Brooke stared wide eyed at Haley and Haley mouthed im sorry

'Angelica huh? Well let me hold my niece' Lucas chuckled and took her out of peytons arms

'Hello Beautiful...now im here to make sure all those boys keep their grubby hands off you' Lucas cooed down at the baby girl who was the spit of Nathan

Brooke wanted to cry...she wanted to cry for Lexie, her little girl who had never heard her father say that to her

'I need some fresh air' Brooke announced and Haley gave her a sympathetic knowing smile

* * *

'You okay?' Lucas asked fifteen minutes later when he found Brooke sitting on a wall outside the hospital

'Im ok' she told him and looked into his cloudy blue eyes

'Shes beautiful isnt she?' Lucas said sitting next to her

Brooke closed her eyes

'Yeah...yeah she is' Brooke replied even though all she wanted to do was scream WE HAVE TWO BEAUTIFUL BABIES

'I cant wait to be a father one day' lucas announced absentmindedly

'Really...what was it like for you...the miscarriage?' Brooke asked

'It was weird...i know i didnt want the baby but it was still sad the way it happened...id even prepared myself for it and everything and then one day it was like all the preparing was a waste of time...it made me realise that next time if it happened id be the best father i could be and take care of the baby and the mother' Lucas explained

'Luke...you did take care of Peyton and the baby...its just fate' Brooke told him softly, she realised he was beating himself up about it.

He looked at her and then looked ahead at him

'Nathan is so lucky...to be a father, it must be the best gift in the whole worl-'

'YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!' Brooke broke and gave in, she couldnt hide it anymore

'What?' he looked at her confused

'And a son' she added softer

'Brooke...what are you talking about?' Lucas demanded

'After..our one night stand...i got pregnant lucas...with twins' Brooke told him and suddenley the pieces fitted together.

Sorry no Jeyton this time..more next time, please r&r x x x x x xx


	9. Dazed and Confused

'Is this a joke?' Lucas asked brooke

'No...its the truth' she sobbed

'You mean...you mean i have children i dont even know about!...' Lucas boomed angrily

'Im sorry i didnt tell you' Brooke said and looked into his fuming eyes

'I have children i know nothing about!' Lucas shouted

'Ill tell you everything about them' Brooke told him

'You bet your ass you will' Lucas told her back

'Can we go to the canteen or something?' she asked him pleadingly

He didnt say anything, just walked in the direction of the canteen, she grabbed two coffees and he sat fuming.

'how many sugars?' she asked when she sat down

'Screw the sugars brooke!...i wanna no about my children' Lucas told her

'Ok...well ask questions and ill answer' Brooke said and took a sip of her coffee

'Birthday?' he asked

'January First'

'New years day?' he asked

'Uh-huh' she nodded

'Names?' he asked secondly

'Alexis Haley Scott...we call her Lexie and Alfie Nathan Scott' Brooke took another shakily sip

'Looks and personality?'

'Lexie looks like you, your sparkling blue eyes and straight blonde hair...Alfie is dark like me, but had deep blue eyes. Lexie is a little devil but looks like an angel an Alfie...well hes a brooder...like someone else i know' Brooke explained

Lucas was speechless...he had children, who had inherited some of his genes, how could she have kept them from him?

'Where are they now?'

'With my mother and father'

They sat in silence for a while, Brooke not daring to speak in case he snapped at her and Lucas not daring to speak because he knew hed take his anger out on her.

After he felt himself cooled down he looked at her

'I need to see them' he announced

'You---You wanna see them?' she asked shocked

'They are my children brooke...and im gunna be in their life' he told her and walked off for some alone time.

Lucas ended up in Haley's room, Nathan was in the gift shop, Jake was checking up on Jenny and Peyton...well he didnt know where his wife was...and it scared him that he didnt care.

'Hey' Haley greeted him tiredly

'Hi' he said and sat int he chair next to her

'Whats wrong?' she asked, she knew Lucas and she knew something was up

'Umm...i have children Hales' Lucas told her

Haley tried to look surprised but she couldnt

'YOU KNEW' he shouted

'Sssshhh keep it down she's sleeping...yes i knew and i told her to tell you...i only found out yesterday' Haley explained rocking the baby

'What am i gunna do hales...ive missed so much?' Lucas whined

'At least she didnt tell you twenty years from now, youve only missed a few months lucas...you can make them up' Haley told him softly

'I even missed the birth' Lucas stated looking at his niece

'Im sure Nathan wouldnt of minded missing that' Haley giggled and they both laughed.

* * *

'How's Jenny?' Peyton asked handing a coffee to Jake

'Whining to see you' Jake laughed

'She remembers me?' Peyton asked

'Its only been a year peyton' Jake chuckled

'I miss her too' Peyton sighed

'Listen...we are all going our seperate ways tomorrow...and i need to know...what's gunna happen with us?' Jake asked sadly

'Jake...i honestly dont know' Peyton replied

'I know i wanna be with you'

'I wanna be with you too' she replied with a tear straining down her face

'What about Lucas?' Jake asked

'Ill have to talk to him' she said and the tears ran freely

* * *

'Hey' Lucas said to Brooke, who had her face buried in her coffee

'Im going back tonight' Brooke announced

'What? Why?' Lucas asked

'Because my parents have been invited to a social event of the year and i have know-one to look after the twins' Brooke explained

'Well im coming with you' he told her with no hesitation

'WHAT? NO?' She shouted

'No brooke...i want to meet my children and im going to'

'Fine...whatever' she gave in

* * *

'Lucas...can we talk?' Peyton asked her husband

'Yeah sure'

'Do you love me?' she blurted out, he looked at her confused

'Truthfully' she added

'Well Truthfully..ill always love you peyton...as a friend, but my heart has always been with someone else...and now things have gotten complicated' Lucas told her

'Me too...dya want a divorce?' she asked him

'Weve never really had a marriage, have we?'Lucas asked

'No not really...we cant let the baby be an excuse anymore.we have to move on' Peyton explained

Lucas nodded and drew her into a hug, he placed a little kiss on her mouth...a kiss that meant goodbye and good luck, the only thing was that he didnt notice Brooke watching them from down the corridor.

Brooke gulped...he obviously loved her, he was just visiting to meet the babies, for a second she had thought he was going with her to be with HER...she was so gullable.

* * *

'Hey' Peyton greeted jake with a smile

'Hey'

'I talked to lucas and im getting me a divorce'Peyton smiled

'Really?'

'Yup...so i was thinking...as a start you move back to tree hill'

'you mean in together?'Jake asked kind of excited

'Oh no...maybe after the divorce but not before' Peyton explained

Jake felt a little dissapointed...but at least she wouldnt be married anymore

'Thats great' he said and kissed her passionately, she smiled against his lips...she was genuinely happy, except then it dawned on her...she hadnt told Lucas about Jake.

* * *

'Hey so what time we leaving in the morning?' Lucas asked brooke

'About nine..' she told him coldly

he was slightly taken aback by her attitude but then again he didnt have time to worry about brooke at the moment, he had children he was planning to meet.

'Umm are you ok?' he asked her

'Peachy-cream' she said sarcasticaly and walked past him, he looked after he, dazed and confused.

----

Please r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Pink and Ball!

Brooke was at the airport waiting for Lucas, he had been in the cab behind her, probably because he didnt want Peyton to know where he was going Brooke thought bitterly.

'Hey' he said as he approached her

'Our flight is in an hour...im gunna go call my mom and dad and see if their behaving' Brooke told him

'Which ones most likely not to be?' Lucas chuckled

'Your daughter' Brooke smiled slightly and walked away

It was so good too hear that, _his _daughter, he couldnt wait to meet _their _daughter and _their _son.

Brooke placed the reciever down and sighed, in about three hours lucas would meet their children and she was surprisingly excited, she had decided to forget about the whole Peyton still being his wife and him in love with her issue, well, at least for a couple of days.

'Hey' she said returning

'How are they?' he asked

'Well Alfie is watching my father wash the car and Lexie has found a bag of sugar and is throwing it around the ktichen, my mom is at her end downt here' Brooke giggled

'Thats my girl' Lucas chuckled, making Brooke smile warmly

'Oh, theres our flight..come on' he said and rested a hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the ticket exchange.

-----

'Ok and this...is home' Brooke said flipping the switch to reveal a warm, large spaced apartment, 'Ill give you a tour' she added and guided him.

'This is my bedroom' she said revealing a purple and silver clad room, they didnt spend long in their.

'This is Lexie's' Brooke said flipping the switch to a pink room with pony and ribbons painted on the walls, a white crib with a pink cloth drape, draped over the back wall like a princess' bed.

'Wow...its pink' Lucas chuckled

'Thats her favourite colour...it was her second word' Brooke informed him

'What was her first?' he asked

'Dada' she told him quietly

'Really?'

'I always show them pictures of you and tell them stories' Brooke told him

They entered another room from an adjoining door, this time it was painted the ravens colours, blue and white and had Lucas' number written big on the wall, the borders were of basketballs, there was a white crib with a mobile of basketballs hanging above it.

'Wow' lucas said in awe

'I kinda chose themes'

'What was Alfies first word?'

'Ball' Brooke giggled

They walked into the last room, a medium sized room with materials, sewing machines and sketches everywhere

'This is my work room' Brooke announced

'You dont work in an office?' Lucas asked

'Nope...i work at home to look after the babies aswell...but im out of the house when the fashion shows are on, which is three times a month' Brooke explained

'Cool'

The doorbell distracted them

Lucas stayed in the room picking up skectches, he could hear voices clear coming from the door.

'Hello dear...go on children, your mother is home'

he heard baby patters and babyish cries of 'Mama Mama', he was going to meet his children

'Must dash dear...bye little darlings' a voice cooed and the front door slammed

'Come on guys i got someone for you to meet' Brooke giggled and took one little hand in each of hers and walked towards lucas

'This is your Dada' Brooke told the children and two sets of different coloured blue eyes looked up at him

'Dada' lexie smiled a toothless smile and pointed at Lucas

'Good girl' Brooke cooed

Alfie wasnt so sure, he climbed into his mothers lap and looked at her questiongly

'Alfie..thas your Dada' Brooke told him kissing him on the cheek

Lexie however wasnt shy, she ran to Lucas and clung to his leg, Lucas looked at Brooke and they shared a smile

'Come here baby girl' he cooed and picked up the tiny infant

'Dada' she pressed her hand to his nose

'Thats right' Lucas chuckled, he kissed the little girls forehead and she smiled

'She's forward...like me' Brooke giggled

'Come here son' Lucas said using his other arm to lift his son up with his daughter, Alfie immediately went to cry but when lucas made a ssssh sound he stopped and was mesemerized by his father

'Youve made a good impression' Brooke told Lucas smiling

'Ball' Alfie screeched

'Pink!' Lexie added and they both looked toothlessly smiling at their father, Lucas laughed.

'See...told ya' Brooke laughed looking at her two children who had surprisingly adjusted to their father in a matter of minutes.

----

'hey' Peyton bellowed into the phone

'Hi beautiful' Jake said back

'Im missing you' peyton told him truthfully

'Well im packing already and i handed my notice in today' Jake informed her

'Wow...thats great'

'Yup and ive been looking up a house right around the corner from you' Jake added

'Thats great Jake'

'Oh babe i got to go Jenny is demanding we play barbies' Jake laughed

'Ok then, speak to you soon, bye'

'Bye...oh and Peyton?' Jake added

'Yeah?'

'I love you' he told her surely

'I love you too' she added before she put the reciever down

-----

'Oh look she moved' Nate whispered to Haley who was apcking her stuff, Angelica was in her car seat, they were taking her home today

'Id be worried if she didnt' Haley laughed

'Come here you' he said and pulled her towards him ' im so proud of you' he added and kissd her passionately, they were forced apart by their 'Angelic' baby screaming

Nathan walked towards his little baby girl and picked her up, she immediately stopped crying

'Looks like ill have to be sharing you from now on' Haley giggled and smiled at the site of strong muscular Nathan holding tiny baby Angelica, who could fit in his one hand.

-----

Please r&r


	11. The Snow

' Dada' a voice called and Lucas felt bouncing on the bottom of the bed

'Ugh...Honeypie what do you want?' Lucas asked his daughter, she had only known him a day and already she was comfortable with him

'Yum-Yums Dada' Lexie giggled

'Ugh...come here princess' he said grabbing her and tickling her, she giggled and screamed

'She found you then?' Brooke laughed enetering with a sleepy looking Alfie on her waist

'How did she get up on the bed?' Lucas asked

'I kinda put her there' Brooke whispered, but he heard

'BROOKE! you traitor'

'What! you said you wanna be in their lives, she wakes me up every morning...its only fair' Brooke laughed

'Bububububububububu' Alfie chatted

'Hey little guy' Lucas greeted his son and kissed his cheek

'Was the bed ok?' Brooke asked while lexie climbed into lucas' lap

'Yeah it was great' he said

'Yum-Yums' Alfie cried

'Yum-Yums?' Lucas asked

'Its food' Brooke told him and headed for the kitchen

Lucas picked up Lexie and followed, he placed his daughter on the kitchen counter and stood infront of her to protect her from falling

'Seem someone is a daddy's girl' Brooke said and pulled a face at her daughter, making her laugh

'Seems someone is a mommy's boy' Lucas said and smoothed down Alfie's hair, Alfie smiled showing him a replica of Brooke's dimples

'Leave my boy alone' Brooke joked

'YUM-YUM'S' Lexie screamed

'Coming now impatient princess' Brooke told her daughter and Lucas smirked

After giving the kids food Brooke handed Alfie to Lucas

'Here..go bath your son for the first time' Brooke told Lucas and he and his boy walked into the bathroom

While bathing his son Lucas splashed and played witht he bubbles, Alfie enjoyed this and grew comfortable with the stranger that was his father, Lucas was drying his son when he heard his daughter kicking up a fuss

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' Bellowed a baby voice

'Lexie please...'

'DADA...DADA!' Lexie cried

'Whats this?' Lucas asked walking in with Alfie snuggled up in a towel in his arms, Lexie immediately smiled a toothless smile when she saw her father, she reached her hand out

'Dada!' she gurgled

'Oh my god...thats all she wanted' Brooke said

'Hehe thats my girl' Lucas laughed and kissed the arm that the infant was holding out to him

'Shes so attached already' brooke mused and took Alfie out of Lucas' arms, 'Maybe ill have more luck changing this one' Brooke laughed and walked into her sons room

'Come here princess...will you put this on for daddy?' Lucas smiled at his daughter and placed the pink top over her body, she smiled happily

'God, look at you, youve got me wrapped around your little finger already' lucas told his daughter and blew a raspberry on her belly

'Dada' she giggled and he picked her up and carried her to her mother

'Oh so you let your father do it but not you mother..thanks lexie, i thought we were supposed to stick together' Brooke teased her daughter

'So what are we doing today?' Lucas asked her

'Have you looked outside broody?' Brooke asked him

Lucas pulled back a curtain to find that they were almost snowed in

They both looked at eachother and at the exact same time bellowed

'SNOWMAN' they shocked their children but laughed, they grabbed their coats and scarfs and gloves and the mini ones for the babies and headed outside

Brooke grabbed a hand of each of her childrens and guided them into the snow, Lucas watched, sighed, he then realised what had been at the back of his mind for five years...he loved Brooke Davis...always had and always would

'DADA' two babyish voiced pulled him out of his realisation and he smiled and ran to join what he liked to call his 'family'.

-----

'Peyton?' Jake asked as a car pulled outside his house in chicago

'I thought id visit' she cheered from the car

'You drove down all the way from tree hill?' he asked her, jenny was in the house getting a carrott to put on the snowman

'Yup' peyton nodded

'Why?'

'So i could kiss ya in the snow' Peyton smiled and Jake leaned in through the open window and kissed her softly

'DAD!...PEYTON...COME HELP BUILD OUR SNOWMAN!' Jenny interrupted them, jake and Peyton laughed and he opened the door for her so she could step out

------

'Nathan quick!...bring Angelica by the window!' Haley screeched impatiently to her husband, Nathan exited the nursery with a little bundle in yellow in his hands

'Why?' he asked

'Look...the first time she sees snow' Haley told him and using one hand put his arm around her shoulder, one arm around his daughter and the other around his wife, watching the snow fall was the best thing he could ask for.

-----

please r&r


	12. Girl you can confuse me!

'Okay so i hate to leave them with you but its my only option...Their favourite teddies are already in their cots, Lexie has a little sniffle so i-' Brooke blabbed as she grabbed her car keys

'Brooke ill be fine...ok and their my children too' Lucas chuckled slightly

'Okay im sorry...just take care of them lucas..oh gosh theirs my escort' Brooke said and headed to the door, she opened it to reveal a very good looking man, clad in a designer suit and had haunting black eyes.

Lucas felt jelousy build inside him, he was not expecting brooke's 'friend' to look like that.

'Lucas this is Lenny' Brooke introduced them

After hesitation Lucas took the other mans outstretched hand, he held it in a tight grip and hoped the man got the warning.

'Lenny and i have been friends since the babies were born...he was a good help' Brooke explained only teasing the jealousy in Lucas' stomach...they were HIS children, and he didnt want another man helping brooke raise them

'We better be going sugar-plum' Lenny looked at Brooke expectantly

'Ok...have a good night Luke' Brooke cheered

'Whatever' Lucas replied coldly, Brooke was taken aback a bit by his rudeness but shrugged it off and headed out of the door, with lenny.

'Dada' a cry came from a bedroom and he was pulled out of his pool of jealousy, he need to tend to HIS children.

---

'Jake?'

'Yeah' jake said, his eyes still tired after all the love making they had just done, Jenny was staying with her grandmother

'I love you ya know' Peyton told him

'You too' he told her so sure

'Promise me something' she said

'What?' he opened his eyes now

'You wont leave me?' Peyton sobbed

'What...peyt...why would i do that?' he asked her and sat up

'Because everyone does...My mom, Dad, Ellie...everyone leaves..you did for a while' Peyton sobbed harder

'Peyton...im not going anywhere ok?' he said and tilted her chin

'you cant get rid of me that easily' he chuckled and kissed her softly

She looked into his eyes and somehow knew he wasnt lying

'Marry me' she asked him and they both just stared, both shocked by her outburst

---

'Good night' Lucas asked Brooke sourly when she entered the apartment, she looked tired but it was obvious she had enjoyed her night

'Yes thanks...wheres the cherubs?' Brooke asked taking her shoes off

'In bed sleeping' Lucas answered shortly

'Oh good' she replied and stood and walked into the kitchen, she wasnt in the mood for an argument, unfortunately for her, he followed her

'So lenny?' he began as she filled her glass with water

'What about him?' Brooke turned and asked then sipped some water

'How long have you been seeing him?'

'Since the babies were born...'

'How did you meet him?' Lucas asked jealously

'At the hospital...he works there' Brooke explained

'This is great!' Lucas mocked

'What dya mean?' Brooke asked confused

'You should of told me you were shacking up with a doctor' Lucas spat and Brooke stared at him shocked

'What dya care...its not as if your jealous' she shouted

'HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!...DYA KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO LET YOU LEAVE WITH ANOTHER MAN TONIGHT...I PINED FOR YOU ALL NIGHT...I COULDNT GET SICK IMAGES OF HIS SLICK SLIMEY HANDS TOUCHING YOU AND I HATE IT BECAUSE YOUR MINE!' He shouted, she was forced into a deeper state of shock by his last words

'IM YOURS?' She asked disgusted

'OBVIOUSLY NOT...YOUR HIS NOW' Lucas said bitterly

'LUCAS...LENNY IS GAY!' Brooke informed him annoyed

Lucas felt embarrased...but it wasnt his fault he had jumped to conclusions, he just couldnt bare the possibilty of another man stealing brooke's heart.

'FYI I AM NOT YOURS! HOW DARE YOU-She began but was cut off by the crushing of his lips on hers, she tried to resist at first but couldnt...she banged on his chest and the harder she did it the deeper his kiss grew, she gave in, her hands came slowly around his neck and she kissed him hungrily and with more effort, he was almost unbuttoning a button when a screech from Alfies room interrupted them, they pulled away breathlessly, they looked at eachother, Lucas shocked at his forward move and Brooke shocked at her response to his touch.

'MAMA' The screech screamed again and Brooke pulled herself out of his grasp, bent her head and rushed to go see her son.

Lucas sighed and placed his hands locked on his head...she must feel something by the way she responded he mused.god that girl could confuse him.

---

Please reply xxxx

If your on this list thankyou

brucasforever

Tiffany Rae

broodyandcheery love the name by the way

lilmonkeygirl31

Brookebynature

chelle2911


	13. Im so lost without you

'Lucas...we need to talk' Brooke said sitting infront of him the next day

'Ooookayyyy'

'Listen about that-' she began but was cut off by crying, 'God they always interrup' she said half flustered half jokingly

'Dont worry...ill get them' Lucas said standing up

'No! Lucas please we need to-' Brooke said standing up to meet him

'No brooke, if its just to say that that kiss was a mistake then dont bother, im leaving later, you can pretend like it never happened...but i wont' he said and left the room, leaving her confused.

She was distracted by the post box and an envelope being dropped through, she picked it up slowly and saw the front 'To Remind You Of What You Once Had' it read, Brooke opened the front door and stepped out, hoping to see who had posted it, she looked from the left to the right and saw knowone, she sighed walked back in and opened it, inside was a video, she curiously placed it in the player and sat on the sofa ready, Lucas was keeping the kids quiet.

Music began and a sign saying 'BRUCAS 4EVER' was read on the screen

I am lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you're hurt too  
but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart

The Screen flashed to show Haley and Nathan sitting on the grass, Peyton and Jake playing with a baby jenny and Brooke tlaking to the camera, Lucas was obviously holding the camera

_Lucas: Okay and this is my beautiful girlfriend Cheery!_

_Brooke: Hey correction Broody, your MY boyfriend!_

_Lucas: Yeah yeah keep thinking that Cheery!_

_Brooke: Oh you are so dead Lucas Eugene Scott!_

_Lucas: Brooke!_

_Brooke: Oops sorry, i said Eugene didnt i! Eugene, Eugene, Eugene_

_Lucas: Right thats it!_

There were screams of laughter and giggling

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

The Camera changed to a log lit cabin, Brooke was talking to the camera with her arms round Lucas

_Brooke: Tutor-wife...isnt my boyfriend dreamy!_

_Lucas:Brooke...she cant say agree to that shes married!_

_Brooke: Ok im sorry...Haley James SCOTT! is my boyfriend dreamy?_

_Haley's voice: Brooke i dont know who your looking at to call him dreamy!_

_Lucas:Hey!_

_Brooke: He is dreamy..in my eyes..except if you zoom that thing in youll notice hes brooding...what are you brooding about baby?_

_Lucas: i was just sat here thinking...how am i gunna tell you_

_Brooke gulped and looked worriedly at the camera_

_Brooke: tell me what?_

_Silent_

_Lucas: HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU PRETTY GIRL!_

_Brooke gave a sigh of relief then hit lucas_

_Lucas: Ouch!_

_Brooke: you deserved that...but you also deserve this (kisses him passionately)_

_Haley's voice: Ewww no porn please_

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that  
I was so wrong

The camera cuts to Lucas and Brooke playing with Jenny

Brooke: Say hi to the camera Jenny

Lucas: Jenny...look at your uncle lucas

Brooke: Awwww Lucas i want one!

Lucas:One day brooke...one day

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh, so right

Camera cuts to Brooke and Hhaley entering with shopping bags

Brooke: Broody Baby...help!

Lucas:Coming Baby!

Nathans voice: Dude your such a suck up

Haley: It would be nice for you to put that damn thing down and help your wife

Brooke: So totally told!

And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on?  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

Camera cuts to Brooke and Lucas cuddling on the sofa, Nathan sitting on the chair and Haley is talking over

Haley: Hubby...say something nice to the camera!

Nathan: the camera girl is hot!

Everyone laughs

Haley: Your turn Luke

Luke: The girl im holding in my arms is the girl of my dreams

Haley: awwww cheesy

Brooke: Haley! the guys arms im in are hot!

The door bangs and peyton walks in, in tears

Haley: Oh my god

The camera is put down and placed sideways so we can still see whats going on

Brooke: Peyt.whats happened?

Peyton: Jake...left...after (sobbing) Nikki!...

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that  
I was so wrong

Camera cut to Haley and Nathans apartment

Nathan's voice: Smile beautiful

Haley: Nathan...your addicted to that thing!

The door bangs and Haley opens it to a distraught brooke

Haley: Brooke..whats happened?

Brooke: Peyt...(hysterical)...Peyton and Lucas...they

Haley: Come in...Nathan turn that thing off

Nathan puts the camera down but we still here it

Brooke's voice: They ...were...in the office...naked!

Ooh, what are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
What are you thinking of  
what are you thinking of

Haley's voice: I cant believe it

Brooke's voice:...im leaving Hales

Nathan's voice: No Brooke!

Brooke voice: I cant stay here Nate!

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that  
I was so wrong

The Video turned Blank, that was it...Brooke sat blankly for a few minutes

'Brooke...im so sorry' a voice came from behind her

She turned round, tears running down her face, Lucas leaned on the door frame...he had seen the tape

--

Sorry guys thats it for now...sorry no Jeyton, this is purely a brucas chapter, theyll be jeyton next

Please r&r


	14. Im not going anywhere

Hey Guys...just to reassure you..you WILL find out who set the reunion up and who sent the video, but not straight away of course!

'Hi, Lucas...we need to talk' Peyton said into the reciever

'Hey' he said back, keeping one eye on his michevious children, brooke had gone out for some 'fresh air'. 'Oh good...i need to tell you- speak to you too' he said

'Okay well when is the trip over?' Peyton asked

Lucas had told his wife he was needed at one of the schools to discuss scouts, she hadnt really cared about him going.

'Umm...im back tonight' he informed her

'Oh...well, ill see you then, maybe we can go to dinner or something and catch up' she said

'Yeah that sounds great, make a reservation somewhere and notify me soon...' he replied

'Okay, i got to go...bye!' she cheered and hung up, she pulled otu her purse and looked at a picture of jake and jenny, she clutched it to her heart, as soon as the divorce came through they would be her family, except she needed to teel Lucas first.

----

'Im home' Brooke entered carrying shopping bags, obviously shed been retail shopping

She couldnt see Lucas anywhere and sighed, thank god, she needed space, except he was going home later on...wasnt that enough space?

A light flashed on the answering machine saying new message, she clicked it to play and took off her shoes

'Hey...Lucas, i decided we shouldnt go to dinner, just stay at home and have a cosy night in...and talk of course, have a safe journey, love peyton' The voice left

Brooke buried her face in her hands tiredly, what was she doing? two weeks ago Lucas had just been a memory, but now here she was falling for him again, no that wasnt true, not again, shed never stopped falling for Lucas Scott...he completed her.

Lucas entered the room

'Their sleeping' he informed her triumphantly

Brooke stood up and gave him an icy glare

'What's up?' he asked her worriedly

'This' she said and replayed the message

'Whats wrong with that?' he asked

'You listen to me Lucas Scott...you may have gotten away with cheating on me with peyton..but you wont cheat on her with ME!' Brooke said pointing an angry finger at him, 'She's your WIFE luke...you made a commitment to her...and i understand you also have a commitment to your children but we cant do...do...do...this anymore' she continued

'Do what?' he asked

'This...play games...kiss...its wrong...you have a wife!' Brooke exploded

'Soon to be ex' he informed her quietly

'What?' Brooke asked confused

'Peyton and i are gunna get a divorce' Lucas continued

'Because...because of me...?' Brooke asked

'Nope...because we finally came to our senses and admitted we dont love eachother, never have' Lucas explained

'But...but...but...i saw you hug...the message...' Brooke stuttered

'She'll always be in my heart...but as a close friend' he said and then sighed

A beep distracted the silence and Lucas looked at his watch

'I got to go...ill call soon, tell them i love them...take care' he told her and kissed her slightly on the cheek, picked up his case and exited, she lifted her hand to her cheek and touched where he had left his lips...god when did things get so complicated!.

------

'Ok so your gunna tell him right?' Jake asked peyton over the phone as she got ready

'yes jake i am' she insisted

'Good...cause i wanna set a date' he said excitedly

'Shouldnt i be the excited bride to be?' she asked him teasingly

'You can when your not a bride already' he told her half jokingly/ half seriously

'Ok...well how's my little future daughter?' Peyton asked him

'Missing you...you should of seen her when the snowman melted...youd think that was the only thing she had to remember you by or something' he chuckled

''Awwwww thats sweet...jake?' she said picking up her keys

'yup?' he replied

'I love you' she told him surely

'I love you too' he sighed

'I got to go, im meeting lucas straight from the airport' Peyton explained and went to the door

'Okay..and peyton?'

'Yep' she replied

'Im not going anywhere' he told her and hung up, she smiled softly at the phone and placed it down, then left to go meet her future ex-hubby

---

Sorry its short...okay well next chapter will probably have the talk and trageeeeddddyyyyy, thats if you are still enjoying this of course x x x

Thanks to:

jeytonlover

chelle2911

OTH.daddy'sgurl.06

Tiffany Rae

brucasforever

lilmonkeygirl31

Brookebynature

Thanks for your constant support and this story is dedicated and wouldnt continue without your encouragement! x x x


	15. Its time to save you

'Hey' Peyton greeted Lucas at arrivals

'Hey...you look...good' he commented truthfully...Jake had made a good impression on her, she glowed with love

'Ok so can we go home and talk'

'Oooook'

---

They were sat face to face at the table, first was silence

'Ok so umm Lucas, i want the divorce to go through soon as possible' Peyton started

'Me too' lucas replied

'Ok..well...Lucas...i dont know how to say this but...' she stammered ' Im seeing jake!' she exploded and sighed in relief it was out

Lucas looked shocked at first, then he just stared at her, took in her appearence

'You love him, dont you?' he asked her quietly

She nodded signifying yes

'How did this happen?' Lucas asked tiredly

'What me and Jake?' Peyton asked

'No...us...stuck in a loveless marriage for five years...when the people we really love has been out there, just waiting...or not waiting' he said and stared at the table

'Are you talking about brooke?' Peyton asked knowingly

'Peyton...theres something you need to know' Lucas began...' I bumped into Brooke two years ago...one thing led to another and...'

'You slept with her' Peyton finished for him

'Yeah-'

'Its okay, it doesnt matter anymore' Peyton told him

'i have children peyt' Lucas interrupted

This time she did look shocked, she looked confused.

'What...how?'

'I got brooke pregnant...she had twins, Lexie and Alfie...i only found out three weeks ago, thats where i was peyt, i havent been away on business' Luke confessed

'Well...um...' Peyton began not knowing how to take the news

'I know, shout at me or hit me, i lied to you, i cheated on you when we were married and its just so...sly, peyton your my best friend and i love you for that...but yeah theyll always be that something between us but you and i are destined for other people...' Luke continued and looked at her, she was smiling slightly 'What?' he asked

'Congratulations Luke...youve always wanted to be a daddy...and i think the fact Brooke's the mommy is a bonus' Peyton smiled, Luke sagged in relief

'I always love you...ya know that right?' Luke said

'I love you too' she sighed

After a moments silence peyton smiled at him

'so tell me about Brooke's...i mean your...children' she demanded happily

They talked for hours, about memories of when they were all younger, about Lexie and Alfie, about Jake and Brooke, they were best friends and it had taken five years to get over the guilt and realise that the only thing that kept them together was the fact that Lucas kept saving Peyton, and for once she needed to save him, she needed to save him from losing Brooke...

Someones cell rang

'Not mine' Luke said taking his cell out 'Must be yours' he said pointing at Peyton's

She answered and gave a cheery hello, Luke watched her, her face drained of colour and her eyes became misty

'What's wrong?' he asked

'Its...Jake and Jenny...theres been a car crash...' she sobbed and he led her out of the restaurant protectively

Ooooo dead or alive? left you hanging there didnt i?...well did you enjoy it, i know its short again but i promise if you liked this one the next one is gunna be amazing! love you all and thanks for your replies x x x x x x x x


	16. Seeing you makes everything better

Peyton ran through the ward up to the receptionsist, lucas hot on her heels.

'My...my...my boyfriend...he...accident' she sobbed

'Jake jagielski' Lucas said for her and the receptionist pointed them to a door at the end of the corridor

Peyton ran as fast as she could and enetred the room skidding

'Jake' she cried, he was bruised and battered, and unconsious, 'whats wrong...is he ok?' peyton asked the doctor

'He's in a coma' The doctor told her softly, she immediately burt into tears and Lucas hugged her to him

'What about Jenny?' Peyton asked, wiping away a tear

'Mr Jagielski's daughter is in the waiting room with a nurse' The doctor explained

'She's ok then?' Peyton said sagging in relief

'She was in the back safely strapped in, the front of the car was where the most damage occured' he informed her

'Come on, Jenny needs someone right now' Luke said leading her into the waiting room

Jenny, tear stained ran up to her and hugged her tightly, Peyton hugged her closely

'Honey are you ok?' Peyton asked her

'Is daddy gunna be ok?' Jenny asked

'I dont know honey...i really dont know' Peyton said and comforted the little girl.

-----

Lucas sat in the waiting room, Peyton and Jenny were keeping a vigil next to Jake's bed. Luke felt sick, Jake was his best friend, they had a business together, Jake had always been someone for Luke to talk to, he had always been there. He stared down at his coffee and felt completely alone. He had phoned Nathan and Haley to tell them about the accident, explained jakes situation and told them not to come down for everything was being taken care of. He sighed, he was missing Lexie and Alfie, and he had only been away from them twenty four hours, and he missed Brooke aswell...so much, surprisingly she was good in these situations. He was distracted from his thoughts by a shadown appear over him, he looked up and was shocked, it was like she had heard him, a dark haired, dark eyed, dimpled mouth girl stood over him and smiled down softly. He stood up and was about to say something when she grabbed hima nd hugged him hard, he put his arms around her and a tear fell...Brooke was there..._his _Brooke ws there...the love of his life was there.

----

'Peyton?' Jenny asked

'Yeah hon?' Peyton replied

'I dont wanna call you that' Jenny stated

Peyton looked at the little girl in her lap confused

'Thats my name honey' peyton giggled

'I wanna call you m-m-mom' Jenny stuttered hopefully

Peyton was taken aback, she stared down at the little girl, she would be hounored

'Then you call me that' Peyton said soflt and smiled softly when she saw Jenny's face light up.

----

'How are the twins?' Lucas asked Brooke, who was sat next to him

'They are ok...about an hour after you left they sensed you were gone and started kicking up a fuss...they are with my parents now' Brooke told him

'How did you find out about jake?' Lucas asked confused

'Your mom phoned me' Brooke told him, ' I didnt know you had told her about...the babies' She added

'I had to tell someone' Luke said 'Plus Peyton knows now...my children wont be a secret' he added

'Oh'

'Thanks for coming' He stated

'I know how much Jake means to you' Brooke said and looked into his sad blue eyes

'If only you knew how you mean to me' he said and stood and exited quickly, this time leaving **her **confused

----

Jake stirred, his eyes liften softly and he looked over to the chair next to him, where his fiance ansd child lay curled up together sleeping silently, he smiled slightly, seeing that made him better, even if his whole body was hurting.

---

Hey guysssss ok so i just want to inform you that if you are still enjoying this and not getting bored the next chapters are gunna be packed with romance and cuteness...is that ok? but remember theres loads of big events coming up and two of them is who set up the reuinion and who sent the tape? hehe xxxxx lovez ya xxxx


	17. Pulling away isnt an option

'Hello' Jake said softly when Peyton awoke, she looked shocked at first, a slow single tear slid down her cheek, she looked into his eyes and smiled

'Hey' she sobbed

Brooke walked in absentmindedly, she looked confused and was about to say something to peyton when she noticed Jake was awake, she froze then looked between the two, jake gave her a warm smile and she winked at him

'Let me take her girlie' Brooke said and lifted the sleeping Jenny off Peytons lap and exited

Peyton jumped onto the bed and kissed jake firmly

'Jake jagielski, if you still want me to be your wife you will NEVER do anything like that again' she warned him and he chuckled

'Ow' he said

'Oh my god im sorry, am i hurting you?' Peyton asked worriedly and pulled away from him

'Yeah but, pulling away from me hurts me even more' he chuckled and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss

------

'He's awake' Brooke told Lucas with a smile

Lucas' sigh of relief told her how worried he had been

'My mom said she'll take care of Jenny tonight' Lucas informed her

'Ok'

-----

'Thanks for this mom' Lucas said to his mother

'No problem...you do realise im expecting to see my grandchildren VERY soon' Karen told Brooke and Brooke smiled softly, she had always loved Karen, probably because she looked passed the stereotyped brooke, the drunk, slut, wild child. Thats why she loved lucas too.

'Its a promise' Brooke giggled and hugged the women softly

'Are you staying with Luke tonight?' Karen asked her

Brooke started to answer but luke cut in

'Yes...well be staying at the apartment' Lucas told his mother and she grinned

-----

'And this is home' Lucas said opening the front door, Brooke entered and looked around, it was definately a large apartment, a bachelor pad, white emotionless walls, black furniture, a surround system.

'Its...nice' she smiled

'I know...its more of a house, not a home' Lucas explained

'Oh'

'Anyway i wont be using it as much now' he added and set down his keys

'Why?' she asked him

'I plan on buying a property in California...so i can be closer to the twins, i can rent this out then' he informed her

'You...wanna...move to california' Brooke stuttered

he nodded stating yes and she blinked hard, shed never thought hed be so dedicated

'Anyway...how about some food?' he asked

'I am kinda hungry' she told him and followed him into the stainless steeled kitchen, he started taking things out of the fridge and she sat on a stool by the cooking counter, opposite him

'Ok so what are you gunna ATTEMPT to make?' she teased when he started battering something, he stopped and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye

'Are you suggesting i cant cook Brooke Davis?' he asked jokingly

'Im not suggesting...im saying...you cant cook to save your life Lucas Eugene Scott' she giggled but was cut off with a lump of flour chucked at her, which hit her hard in the face, she gaped at him open mouthed and flour clad

'Oh no you didnt' she said in disbelievment

he nodded and smiled cheekily, mid smile she took a clump of flour and poured it over his head, he opened his eyes and looked at her

'FLOUR FIGHT' they both stated and grabbed armour and flour

----

'So Peyton sawyer,...' jake began

'Soon to be Jagielski' Peyton cut in

'Yeah...sooooo when are we gunna do it?' Jake asked

'Do what?' she laughed

'Get married' he told her as if she was two years old

'Oh...welll...Lucas knows now and in a couple of weeks the divorce is coming through' Peyton explained

'So how about two months?' he said

'TWO MONTHS?' She screeched

'Yup...i want you to be my wife as soon as possible'; he said curling a ringlet around his thumb

'I cant wait to be you wife' she told him and kissed him softly 'two months it is then' she said once shed pulled away, and they both smiled at eachother

'Better start planning' Jake chuckled and kissed her again

----

Brooke and Lucas lay on the sofa, draped in flour and and hair messed, they were laughing hysterically

'Ok...i let you win' he chuckled

She hit him playfully

'Oh i so beat your ass' she told him through giggles

'Yuck...look at us...how about we just order in?' he laughed

'Good idea broody...im gunna go get changed' she stated, tapped his chest and stood up, she was soon pulled back down by Lucas' hand. She didnt push him away, she didnt resist, when his lips claimed hers she took them gratefully and before long they were ripping eachothers clothes off...they pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes, she smiled slightly and that was his cue, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her off to the bedroom, _his_ bedroom, _their _bedroom, _their _paradise...

That was the night things changed...

Pleaseeeeeeee reply guyyyyyyysssss:p did you like this? xxxxxxx


	18. Soon will be the beginning of the end

Brooke woke in Lucas' arms, she smiled to herself, it felt so good to be there, she didnt want to leave.

'Morning Pretty girl' he whispered in her ear and kissed her neck

'Morning Broody' she cheered and looked up into his eyes

'Well thats good' he grinned

'What's good?'

'You didnt slap me on the face and run out of the bed saying it was a mistake' he chuckled

'Yeah well...i had a good time' she giggled and he kissed her passionately

'How about breakfast?' he suggested

'Ummm...how about Karens cafe, seeing as your last attempt at cooking didnt go well' she giggled and he nodded in agreement

'Oh!' he suddenly said

'What?' she asked

'I said id go see Angelica today' Lucas explained tiredly

'Ooo cool...ill come too' she told hima nd he smiled happily

'Really?'

'Yup...although luke...lets not tell anyone about us ok?' she said wearily and he looked down at her confused

'Why?' he asked

'Because...cause im not ready to...and plus i dont want people to get there hopes up' Brooke explained, even though she knew she was missing something out

'Oooook' Lucas gave in, he had made so much progress with her it was great, he didnt want to ruin it.

'Ok...so lets get our cute butts dressed' she laughed, kissed him and jumped out of bed.

----

'Ok so the church is booked...now when are you gunna be let out' Peyton asked Jake

'You ready for this...TODAY!' he beamed and she looked at him surprised and happy

'Wow' she cheered

'Yup...i cant wait to get back home...to jenny...and hopefully you' Jake told her

'What dya mean hopefully me?' Peyton asked

'Will you move in with me Peyt?' he asked her

'Ofcourse i will you dope!' she laughed and kissed him hard

'Dont call your future husband a dope!' he chuckled and held her close

'What time today?' she suddenly asked

'In an hour or so...' Jake informed her

'Okay well ill go get Jenny, take her for an ice cream and by the time we get here youll be ready' Peyton smiled

'Yup...ready to go home...to my family' Jake ended the conversation

---

'Okay...okay...okay mom...yep thats fine...bye, send the twins my love' Brooke cheered into her cell

'Everything ok?' Lucas asked

'I should leave today...The kids are demanding at least one of their parents and MY parents are going to a dinner party' Brooke explained

'Well...when are you going?' he asked

'Porbably the next avaliable flight' Brooke told him dialing a number into her cell

'Make that two tickets then...i wanna spend time with my family' he told her and she smiled at the cell, she undoubtly took his hand in hers and started to book the tickets, even though in the pit of her stomach she had doubts, just enjoy it while you can she thought.

----

'Dadddd!' Jenny chanted and threw herself onto her father

'Jenny bear!' Jake chuckled and hugged his daughter

'You scared us pop!' Jenny told her dad sulkingly

'Awww im sorry darling' Jake comforted his daughter

'Thats ok...me and mom had some scrumptious ice cream' Jenny told him changing the subject

'Scrumtious huh? Jen' Jake laughed

'Mom taught me it' Jenny said as her and Jake looked over to Peyton who burst out laughing

'Come on little missy, lets take you home' Peyton laughed and handed out her hand to the little girl who took it willingly, she winked at jake and he sighed...in two months theyd be a real family.

-----

'Home sweet Home' Brooke cheered as they entered her apartment in California

'When are the babies being dropped back?' Lucas asked snaking his arms around her waist

'Ummmm about...five minutes' Brooke sighed

'A guy could do a lot of things with you in five minutes' Lucas told her

'is a massage one of them?' she teased, but he didnt have time to answer, the door opened and two little bodies ran in

'Dada!'

'Mama!'

Lucas caught his children and hugged them tightly...three weeks ago he hadnt known they existed, now he missed them when he left them for a few hours.

'Ciao Darling!' a voice said and the door slammed closed

'Dada!' Lexie sang and clapped her tiny hands together in excitement

'Look at her, she's almost wetting her pants shes so excited...she doesnt do that for me' Brooke sulked

'Awwww poor cheery' Lucas teased and she poked her tounge out at him

'Mama' a little voice called and Brooke looked down to see her dimpled smiled son staring up at her

'Awww look, someone does want me!' Brooke cheered and picked up her son, 'Baby boy has your sister been bullying you' Brooke giggled placing a kiss ontop of the boys dark hair

'Baby girl have you been bullying Alfie?' Lucas chuckled staring at his daughter, who was in his arms poking his face

'Nuh huh' Lexie pouted and turned on her puppy dog face

'Awww see...how can a cutie like that bully anything?' Lucas asked Brooke and turned their daughter to face her

'Lucas...shes manipulative...shes like me...just wait till shes older and uses her seduction techniques!' Brooke giggled

'Oh no she wont...our children are not allowed to date until their eighteen...no sex till marriage either' Lucas informed brooke and pulled a silly face to his son

'Dont you think thats a little hypocritical?' Brooke giggled and shrugged her shoulders

'Nope' Lucas said and Brooke laughed at him, this felt so good she thought to herself, they were a family, but what about peyton? that was the one thing holding her back from telling Lucas how she felt...at the moment she was fine with friends with benefits...but deep down she knew they wouldnt stay like that...because soon would be the beginning of the end...soon it would be make or break time, she thought and it scared her, so she did what she did best, cover it with a smile.

-----

'Home sweet Home' Jake cheered as he entered his house. They had dropped Jenny at a friends for a few hours while he got settled in, Peyton approached him and hugged him softly

'Hey...whats up?' he asked when he noticed her crying

'You said you werent going anywhere...before the crash...and...and the crash proved that you could go unintentionally and it scared me Jake' Peyton sobbed

'Peyton...as long as you and Jenny are in my life...i want to have a life...and i will fight for my life...i wont leave you without a fight, i promise you Peyton.' Jake told her firmly...he always did that she mused, he always had a way of making her feel better and safer...thats what she loved about him.

'Come on soilder...ill have to nurse' she said seductively...grabbed his shirt and dragged him, heading for the bedroom.

----

Please reply...x x x x x x x x Is it ok, i want to do more romance and then ill be dropping bombshells...please r&r x


	19. Baby was made and a marriage was formed

Brooke turned in her bed to be greeted by another body, this surprised her but she soon relaxed, it was Lucas. For the past three nights he had been staying in her bed, her house and her heart.

"MAMA!" A scream kept getting closer and closer

"Ugh...Lucas...wake up!...your children are being persistent" Brooke told Lucas and kicked him slightly

"Awww Brooke, I was having a good dream!" Lucas told her and slowly opened his eyes

"Well stop dreaming about me and dream about cooking breakfast for your growing children" Brooke giggled and looked into his sleepy blue eyes

"Which one is awake?" he asked her

"Your little princess" Brooke laughed

"Maybe I can bribe her into sleeping an extra hour" Lucas mused

"I have tried it.. don't work…" Brooke giggled

"Trust me...it will" he said and got up out of bed to go bribe their daughter.

Brooke sat and thought, he had said _trust me_, did she? could she ever trust him after what he and Peyton did to her?...she just didn't know anymore, but did know that if she couldn't trust him, she couldn't be with him.

------

"Hello" Peyton greeted the other person on the end of the phone

"Hellooooo Miss P sawyer soon to be Jagielski" Haley cheered

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the new mommy...I haven't heard from you in a while...about two weeks" Peyton said

"Yeah...things have been hectic...is Jake any better?" Haley asked

"Hess doing fine...and we've set a date" Peyton said excitedly

"Ooo when?" Haley asked

"Five weeks today" Peyton beamed

"That's a bit quick isn't it?" Haley laughed

"Yup...I need to phone Brooke and we need to go shopping" Peyton told her

"Definitely...so where's Lucas?" Haley asked

"Ummm...he's visiting Brooke and the children…"Peyton explained

"Oh...so he told you about them?"

'Yup...he loves them...and deep down he loves Brooke...he always has"

"Wow.." Haley sighed

"what?" Peyton asked her

"Your all finally coming to your senses.." Haley laughed

-----

"Who was on the phone?" Jake asked as he washed the dishes, Peyton approached him and snaked her arms round his waist, she pressed her ear to his back

"Haley...Jake, dya think we have always known we love each other?" Peyton asked him suddenly

"Definitely...their was just bad circumstances and sticky situations" Jake said and carried on washing the dishes

----

"Hello" Brooke cheered into the Phone, Lucas was giving the children a bath

"Hey B.Davis" Peyton boomed down the phone

"Hey...how's Jake and jenny?" Brooke asked

"Fine...how's Lexie and Alfie?" Peyton asked back

"Little devils as usual" Brooke giggled.."Umm Peyt we didn't ever get the chance to discuss how the twins were made-" Brooke began

"Don't worry Brooke...those twins were made out of love, not betrayal...Lucas and I would of had to have a proper marriage for it to be classed as cheating" Peyton explained trying to ease Brookes guilt

"Thanks for being...you know"

"Its ok...so you, Lucas and the twins need to get your butts home so you can help me plan my wedding!" Peyton told her excitedly

"Oh that's gunna be so fun..…" Brooke chimed

"And I know this reeeeally great fashion line called hoes over bro's that designed my other friends dress and I was hoping that the designer would make mine too!" Peyton explained

"She would be honoured' Brooke smiled into the receiver

"Ugh I got to go Jenny is whining...ill speak to you and hopefully see you soon" Peyton said

"Ok...byeeeee" Brooke cheered and placed down the receiver

------

"Hello" Brooke chimed again

"Tiger!" Haley squealed

"Tutor-mom!…..how is tutor-baby?"

"She's sleepy" Haley laughed

After minutes of talking about Angelica, Nathan, Lexie, Alfie, Lucas, Jake and Peyton, Haley finally asked Brooke what she always wanted to know.

"Brooke…in the mansion….why did you forgive Peyton so quickly?…and now Lucas?" Haley asked

"I've said I forgive them…..but deep down hales I never will…..I can be friends with them again and everything but I cant forget what they did……I never will. A baby was made out of their betrayal and a marriage was formed…..how can I forget that?" Brooke explained

'Do you love Lucas, Brooke?…Do you trust him?" Haley suddenly asked

"I always have…….but the trust part….im not so sure of" Brooke told her sadly

-----

Plz r&r

Next time: Lucas and Brooke and their children visit tree hill and Lucas and Peyton celebrate their divorce……together.


	20. The divorce

"Tickets?" Brooke asked as her and Lucas got out of the cab to get their luggage

"Check" he said

"Passports?"

"Check"

"Children?"

"Double check" he said lifting the two grizzling babies out of their car seats

"well lets be off then" Brooke cheered and they headed for the ticket exchange.

----

"Were getting married in a month…..we haven't got dresses…or cakes…..or caterers!" Peyton hurriedly told Jake

"Babe…chill……Brooke and Haley will help you with all of that im sure" Jake tried to calm her

"Yes I know….but Jake! We only have a month!" she informed him impatiently

"Well just think about it like this….in a month you'll be my wife" he smiled at her and she kissed him softly

"I suppose that is something to look forward to…" she giggled and hugged him tightly

-----

"Hey Mom!" Lucas called as he and Brooke entered the Café, Lucas holding onto one car seat containing Alfie and Brooke holding the other containing a crying Lexie.

"Hey sweeties" Karen cheered and entered the room, she immediately dropped the case of cakes she was holding onto the counter top and ran over to meet her grandchildren.

"Aw you look so much like you daddy!" Karen cooed to Lexie

"She's a daddy's girl!" Brooke giggled to Karen

'And you are so handsome…with your mommies dimples and colouring" Karen told Alfie

"He's such a mommies boy" Lucas told Karen and laughed when Brooke hit him playfully

"Oh Luke, there's mail in the back for you" Karen told her son while she cooed over her grandchildren

"Um, ok, ill be right back" he told Brooke and wandered to find the mail.

He found a big brown envelope and opened it, inside was two big pieces of paper, all he had to do was read the top to know what they involved.

**This is to signify that the dissolution of marriage between Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is officially legal.**

He sighed, he needed to see Peyton, to say goodbye to their marriage together.

He grabbed the piece of paper and headed out past his mother, Brooke and the babies.

"Hey, where you going?" Brooke asked

"Ummm I need to see someone" He told her and left, her eyes followed him suspiciously but was then distracted by a cry from one of her children.

-----

"Hey" Lucas said to Peyton as he entered Tric, he sat at the bar, she was on the opposite side stacking drinks.

"Hey…your back" she greeted him with a smile

"Yup….and this. …was my welcome home gift" he informed her and showed her the piece of paper confirming the divorce.

"Oh, yeah, I got one too…….I guess its over" she sighed and took the piece of paper out of his hand and studied it.

"Yup…….im going to miss you Peyton Sawyer" he told her heart felt.

She looked at him sadly and smiled

"I'll miss you too Luke" she said sadly

"So……how about a drink for old times sake?" he suggested and she laughed

"Here you go" she said handing him a bottle of beer and getting herself one, she leaned across the bar to chat to him.

"I've never told you this but…..im sorry" she suddenly told him

"What for?" he asked

"For trapping you into that marriage….I never meant to" she told him genuinely

"You didn't trap me Peyton…..the miscarriage did, after the miscarriage I realised I didn't have anything else to go to, so I settled into the marriage…I thought if I couldn't have anything else I might as well just stay where I was and realise that the one thing I loved was gone….so in a way….I used you, and im so sorry for that" he explained and she smiled slightly

"I love you…..you know that" she suddenly told him, and he stared into her eyes……………….

Haha I've left you with a cliff-hanger haven't I? Don't worry, more drama coming up, that's if you enjoyed this!. Please r&r ox


	21. A farewell kiss

He stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever, she had been his wife and he had never loved her the way he'd loved and loves Brooke….but him and Peyton….they'd always had a connection, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't turn their backs on each other.

"Umm…want another drink?" Peyton asked trying to distract him from what she just said

"Ummm ok" he said

-----

"Hey Jakey" Brooke cheered, she was pushing the twins in their pushchair and had a glowing smile on her face.

"Hey Brooke….Jenny say hi" Jake commanded his daughter

"Hey aunt Brooke" the child cheered

"Hey sweetie-pie" Brooke smiled

"Are these the two little angels Karen and Haley keep boasting about then?" Jake laughed and crotched down to introduce himself to Lexie and Alfie

"Yup….these are the little devils, in fact, we were all going to visit Haley and Nathan and baby Angelica….Your more than welcome to tag along" Brooke smiled

"Please Dad……pleaaaase" Jenny begged her father

"Ok" Jake sighed and rolled his eyes.

-----

"We did have fun times though didn't we?" Peyton asked as her and Lucas drank their fifth beer

"Yeah we did, I mean, we might only have had sex like three times in our whole five year marriage but we did enjoy each others company" Lucas laughed

"Like when we went to one of those Arts exhibitions and you'd secretly sent some of my stuff in……..thank you for that by the way" she smiled

"Your welcome……you're an inspiration to some people Peyton, and you did lovely things for me too like when we went to that book reading….and you would spend hours and hours in book stores with me and never complain" Lucas reminisced

"Yeah well…..I was looking at the art books" Peyton laughed

"You would always stand by me wouldn't you?" Lucas smiled

"You were my husband…we may not have been in love with each other but I did have a vow to you" Peyton told him

---

"Heyyy Guyyss" Brooke cheered and entered the Scott mansion

Jake and Jenny followed and they were soon greeted by a sweaty Nathan who had obviously been practising and Haley with a bouncing baby girl in her arms.

"Awww look how cute she is!" Brooke cooed and took Angelica out of Haley's arms

"And look at my nephew and niece…..their just as cute" Nathan cooed over the two sleeping babies in the pushchair

"Awww Brooke, Alfie is the spit of you….and Lexie is just like-" Haley was saying when Jake cut her off

"Lucas"

"By the way where is he?" Nathan asked them

"I don't know…" Brooke sighed

"Speaking of which, Peyton has been a long time in Tric" Jake added

--------

"Okay……so Luke……I think were drunk" Peyton slurred

"Me too" Lucas chuckled

"So….are you gunna miss me preparing your microwave dinners?" Peyton giggled

"Yeah…..they were the only things you didn't burn" Lucas commented drunk

"Are you happy Lucas?" Peyton asked

"Yes……" he told her truthfully

"Me too" she told him and took another swig

"we should be going now…..its late" Lucas said looking at his watch

"Okay….so, this one is for our marriage…and may it rest in peace" peyton said and held up her glass, Lucas clinked his against hers

"Here Here!" he laughed

They hugged each other tightly…..

"One last kiss……to say goodbye?" Lucas suggested

"its only fair" Peyton responded and they both kissed each other softly but quickly on the lips, it was a farewell kiss.

A gasp behind them made them turn to find a devastated Brooke looking at them…….

He he……Ooo what's gunna happen next? Please r&r x x x x


	22. A feel of freedom

No Brooke….wait" Peyton cried as she noticed her best friend begin to leave the club

"Brooke….it is what it-" Lucas began

"Looks like" Brooke finished for him fiercely, "I've heard that five years ago Luke….and I was gullible to give you a second…wait not second..THIRD chance……how could I bee so stupid!" She screamed at him

"And you……Best friend my ass….ill never betray you again my ass!..Jake doesn't deserve a cheap bitch like you!" Brooke directed her gaze at Peyton

"Brooke!……..it was a farewell kiss!" Peyton explained

"Whatever. Take responsibility and tell the truth for once Peyton!….when I think me and Lucas are fine and were moving on……its always YOU who ruins it……getting pregnant….sleeping with him in the first place was bad enough…dya know it kills me to think that Lexie and Alfie aren't Lucas' first children….that he would have had another one if fate hadn't of taken charge!….."Brooke ranted

----------------

"I wonder where Brooke got to?" Haley thought aloud, Nathan and Jake were watching the game while Lexie, Alfie, Angelica and Jenny napped.

"Maybe she went to find Lucas?" Jake suggested

"Where's Peyton?" Nathan asked

"She said something about Tric……Oh by the way the divorce papers came this morning" Jake explained happily

"Cool" Nathan smiled

"Uh-Oh" Haley gasped

"What?" Nathan asked concerned

"Uh…nothing…I just really need to go somewhere….look after the kids ill be back soon" Haley said grabbing her car keys and coat and kissing Nathan goodbye

"Um….that was abrupt!" Jake laughed

"That's my wife for you!" Nathan chuckled

---------

"Do you know what its like to have my best friend knocked up by my BOY FRIEND!…….how could you be so irresponsible!…..I trusted you!…"Brooke continued screaming

"Brooke …..please!" Lucas begged her to listen

"and how does it feel to have my BOY FRIEND knock up my BEST FRIEND!" Brooke shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Peyton couldn't take it anymore…it had been five years, it was time to tell the truth….even if it could ruin her.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND DIDN'T KNOCK ME UP!" Peyton screamed, making Brooke and Lucas look at her oddly

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"You….you……you didn't get me pregnant Lucas…..someone else did!" Peyton sobbed, but a flush of freedom swept through her.

Pleaseeeeeee r&r, Ooo who made Peyton pregnant? And what will Lucas and Brooke say? xxxxxxxxx


	23. Who's baby did i give up my life for?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked Peyton fiercely

"The…..the baby was never Lucas'" Peyton sobbed

"What…what…?" Lucas stuttered gob-smacked

"Lucas please understand…..you were my only way out……I knew you'd stick by me….I knew that after what Dan did to you, you would never abandon a child you thought was yours" Peyton explained

"WHAT!" Lucas shouted

"Ok, let me explain….I was pregnant when we had sex ok….a week after we had sex I went to the doctor and he said I was a month pregnant…….what was I gunna do?. I knew you weren't the father…..I just couldn't do it alone Luke…..I couldn't……and I wouldn't!." Peyton cried

"So you used him?" Brooke asked calmly

"Im sorry…..so sorry…….I just knew I could rely on you!" Peyton said looking at Lucas

"No! you knew you could walk all over him!" Brooke told her viciously

"I…cant…believe it" Lucas quietly stammered

"Im sorry" Peyton replied quietly

"No Peyton…sorry isn't enough……dya know what you did?…you had him stay with you for five years under the pretence he was the father of your child….you used him…..!" Brooke explained savagely

"I Know….I know…..don't you think ive felt guilty!….you don't know how hard its been!" Peyton struggled to keep breathing, she was going to suffocate under the guilt

"Do you know how hard its been trying to live with the idea your boy friend….the man you loved…..got your best friend pregnant…..and you let me believe it...being honest the baby was the one good reason i didnt give Lucas a second chance...but what does it matter huh!" Brooke screeched…tears running down her face now

"SHUT UP" Lucas stood in the middle of them and looked from one to the other

"Lucas-" Brooke started

"I CANT DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE" He aimed it at both of them

"Luke im so sorry….I really am, I know you think I used yo-" Peyton began

"How did it happen Peyton?" Lucas cut her off

"Wha…what?" she asked

"If I didn't get you pregnant…than how did you?" he asked

"I…I…I was having a fling" she said abruptly and bent her head

"What! Jake had just left!" Brooke interrupted

"I know….and that's why I did it…I thought I wasn't good enough for anyone like Jake….so I'd take whoever I could…….and…and I started seeing this guy every night at Tric…and he tried it on at first but I pushed him away..and then I started drowning my sorrows in a bottle of vodka every night….so I settled for what I could get and got involved with him…………I got pregnant and before I could tell him he had left….it was so surreal!" Peyton explained trying to force herself to be strong

"Who left Peyton?" Lucas abruptly asked spitefully

"What?" Peyton stuttered taken aback by his unfriendly manner, she had never seen Lucas without manners…he was usually the "calm Scott brother"……but looking into his eyes she realised that she had hurt him….and maybe he would never forgive her.

"Who was the father?" Lucas asked impatiently….he wanted to know who's child he had taken responsibility for, and lost Brooke for…..and gave up five years of his life for….

Reeeeallly sorry its so short…..please r&r to find out who the dad was….thanks for the replies from the last chapter guys……they are really appreciated! X x x x.


	24. In need of some thinking

"You...you dont need to know that" Peyton told the two faces who stared back

"Yes i sure as hell do Peyton...so tell me who's bastard child i was raising!" Lucas demanded

"It...it...was...Chris Kellers!" Peyton sobbed uncontrollably

"Chris Keller?...as in sleazy and sly musician?" Brooke asked bewildered

Peyton nodded stating yes...she heard an intake of breath and didnt know if it was Brooke or Lucas.

"YOU MADE ME BELIEVE CHRIS KELLER'S CHILD WAS MINE!" Lucas shouted angrily, rage bubbling in him.

"IT WAS THE ONLY THING I COULD DO!" Peyton shouted back, still crying, she was trying to be brave.

"NO PEYTON...YOU COULD OF TOLD THE TRUTH...BUT THEN AGAIN...PEYTON SAWYER DOESNT TELL THE TRUTH..SHE MANIPULATES AND BACK-STABS!" Brooke interrupted fiercly

"THATS IT!" Lucas said pointedly to Peyton

"What?" she sobbed

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He told her angrily and she looked at him shocked

"What?" she asked again

"You heard me...youve been messing with my head for too long" Lucas said slowly and cruelly and grabbed Brooke's arm, he was leading her out when she stopped him and turned to Peyton

"God help jake" she said looking directly into Peyton's eyes, and then they left her...to drown in her own tears.

When they were outside Brooke pulled away slowly, Lucas looked at her confused

"Brooke..dont you get it...we can move on now!" Lucas told her hopefully

"No Luke...you can...you still betrayed me...and yeah it is kind of better knowing that you didnt actually make a baby with her but you still slept with her..."Brooke explained calmly

"Brooke...i need to know if there's any chance of a reconciliation" Lucas told her tiredly

"I need to think first Luke..."

"I need to know Brooke"

"And you will...soon" she told him and stalked off in need of some thinking

Pleaseeeeeeee r&r, and maybe next time youll see if Brooke and Lucas become a real family?


	25. The latest ordeal

Haley was walking quickly, trying to find Brooke...Lucas and Peyton were both AWOL and it was obvious they were together...obviously talking about their divorce.

She decided to take a shortcut through the park, it was late but quicker.

She was distracted when she heard rustling, she followed the sound and there before her sat Brooke, on a bench, deep in thought.

"Brooke?" Haley asked to make sure

"Hey hales..." Brooke greeted her half heartedly

"What's happened?" Haley asked and sat down prepared to hear the latest ordeal.

----------

"Oh...My...God.." Haley gasped after Brooke's recap

"I know" Brooke sighed and kicked a stone

"CHRIS KELLER!" Haley gasped

"I know" Brooke said once again

"What a coniving little-"Haley began

"Little bitch" Brooke finished for her

"I know i mean...how could she? after all these years? what possesed her?" Haley asked

"My head is full witht he exact questions...but i have my own problem" Brooke told her best friend

"What?" Haley asked concerned

"Its make or break Hales...for Lucas and i" Brooke informed her and rolled her eyes.

------

"Brooke...do you love him?" Haley asked, after Brooke had explained the situation

"I...I...uh-i always have...i always will" Brooke told her sadly

"Then for both your sakes you need to make the decision weather you are able to trust him or not, cause thats what this is all about Brooke...yeah you love him, but a relationship is based and built on trust" Haley explained

"But...he betrayed me..." Brooke stuttered

"That was your old relationship Brooke...a lots happened since then and i think you need to get over your issues before you even contemplate making a go of things" Haley said

"I know...its just...yeah the fact he wasnt Peyton's baby's dad makes it a tiny bit better...but there still was the possibility he could of been the father" Brooke explained tiredly

"Yeah" Haley sighed and stared into space

"What are you thinking?" Brooke asked

"Oh...nothing" Haley told her...lying

"No...i want your opinion" Brooke told her truthfully

"Ok...you might not like this Brooke...but we were nineteen back then...naive kids trying to find their way...trying to be adults...and i know for a fact in his five year marriage to Peyton, Lucas and her werent at it like Rabbits...i dont think they were at it like anything" Haley explained sincerely "And i think you and Lucas are made for eachother...and i think you need to take a chance and trust him again...its obvious your both inlove with eachother...everyone see's it in your eyes...you adore eachother, and i think you need to give him a chance and not back out of the relationship at the first sign of trouble...go be a family Brooke...You, Lucas, Lexie and Alfie...go be a happy family, sure your gunna have good and bad times but at least theyll be together right, but im commanding you, Brooke Penelope Davis to go get you man, marry him and have lots more babies...you already have two...god help how'd many you'd have if you have a planned pregnancy" Haley added giggling

Brooke looked at her best friend and smiled, Haley smiled back and they hugged tightly

"Thankyou" Brooke whispered in her ear

"Your welcome" Haley told her

"Ok...ok ive made my decision" Brooke said shakily

"Good!" Haley beamed

"Uh...Hales?" Brooke suddenly asked

"Yeah..." Haley responded happily

"Where the hell are my children?" Brooke asked

Haley looked at her and they both laughed

"When i left them, they were napping...Nathan and Jake are on guard" Haley told her patiently

"Thats good" Brooke sighed relieved

"So B.davis...what the hell you waiting for?" Haley shouted happily

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"Go tell Lucas what you want!" Haley demanded, stood up and held out her hand to help Brooke up.

"Let's do it!" Brooke said bravely and took the offering hand nervously.

PLEASE R&R...NEXT TIME...MAKE OR BREAK? HEHE


	26. You complete me

"Hey" Brooke said quietly as she entered Lucas' home...his 'Bachelor Pad'.

"Uh...Hi, i was worried...where were you?" Lucas asked

"I was just...thinking" Brooke told him honestly

"Uhh Ok...well Nate called, they are gunna keep the twins tonight...he said Haley said we need to talk...is that right?" Lucas asked suspiciously

"Well...ive come to a decision" Brooke told him

"Ok...lets sit down" Lucas suggested and aimed at the kitched counters

"Ok" Brooke said and sat on one

"Ok...sooo?" he was impatient

"Lucas i dont think-" she began

"God!...i knew you wouldnt give me a chance Brooke...i thought you'd understand it would be different this time...that id never be so careless to lose you again and that You and me...and the twins would be such a happy family...i thought you'd realsie how much these five years have killed me not being with you...sure there was that night two years ago, but i had to leave you and that just made me want you even more...dya know how much i regret that...Brooke Davis YOU COMPLETE ME!" He told her confidently and impatiently

She stared at him for a second and then sighed

"I was going to say i dont think i can live without you, you jackass!" Brooke told him and laughed slightly

He looked shocked and was about to defend himself when she lunged herself at him

"You complete me too!" she told him happily and kissed him savagely

"God...i love you" He told her sincerely, when they pulled away.

"I love you too" she giggled and kissed him again.

----- Ok i know its short...but you got what you wanted Brucas fans...and theres gunna be more i promise...remember theres the whole Who sent the tape? Who set up the reunion? and lots more to reveal, and know you finally get some real Brucas action! hehe...so please r&r to tell me what you thought about this chapter! thankyou guys xxxxx


	27. A Broken man

Peyton was soaking wet when she got home, although her face wasnt just wet from rain, but from tears.

"Peyton Sawyer, where the hell have you been?" Jake shouted worriedly when he caught sight of her, he went to reach out for her but she shrank away.

"Dont" She shouted

"What...what's wrong?" he asked her confused

"Dont...touch...me"she sobbed

"Why?" he asked

"You...shouldnt...touch...cheap...trash...like...me" she sobbed

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded

"I DONT DESERVE YOU JAKE...IF ONLY YOU KNEW" She screamed and headed for the bedroom

"PEYTON, STOP, STOP OT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He grabbed her shoulders when he noticed she was packing things fiercly into a bag

"IM LEAVING JAKE...YOU AND JENNY DONT DESERVE TO BE STUCK WITH A MESS LIKE ME" She continued shouting

He looked at her shocked

"Peyton...what's happened?" he asked her seriously

"You'll find out jake...just ask Lucas and Brooke, in the meantime, im leaving" she said and was half exiting the house when Jake caught her

"NO, Peyton, what's going on, dont you love me anymore?" he asked, looking quite teary-eyed

"Dont you ever think that Jake Jagielski" Peyton said strictly and stroked his face, "You and Jenny were the best things to happen to me, and you deserve someone who isnt going to bring you grief" she explained

"Are you ever gunna come back?" he asked

"When ive figured it out" She told him truthfully

"Figure what out!" he asked impatiently

"Me" she responded and before he could stop her, she'd jumped in the cab and left.

A tear slid strongly and slowly down Jake's cheek, while in the cab, Peyton thought she was going to choke from the water falling from her eyes, from the windows of her soul.

------

"BROOKE!" Lucas shouted to a showering Brooke

"WHAT?" She shouted back, dripping water in the background

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted

"I LOVE YOU TOO BROODY" She giggled

He smiled to himself and chuckled when he heard her singing to herself in the shower, ofcourse she couldnt sing and was way out of tune, but that is what he loved about Brooke, she'd try anything, including giving him a second chance.

----

"Kids are asleep, Visitors are gone and i have one hunky husband...what's a girl to do?" Haley giggled and sat next to nathan, who kiss her softly

"I could think of a few things" he responded cockily

"Oh really"

They were just getting into it whent he phone rang

"Leave it" Nathan begged, even though he knew Haley would crack.

"Hello" Haley, out of breathe, sang into the reciever

"Ha..haley?" Jakes voice replied

"Oh my god, whats up?" she asked worriedly, Nathan took this as a cue to lift himself off her

"She...She's...gone" Jake sobbed

"We'll be right there" Haley said quickly and placed the reciever down with a bang

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Jake needs us" she replied and stood up ready to face a broken man.

-----

"Lucas, stop!" Brooke laughed as Lucas nuzzled her throat

"Nope" he told her

"Im trying to brush my hair" she giggled

"So" he chuckled

They were interrupted by the phone

"Leave it" Brooke begged, even though she knew he would crack.

"Hello" Lucas said shortly into the phone, annoyed by the disruptance

"Lucas its me" Nathan replied

"Dude what's wrong?" Lucas could sense the worry in Nathan's voice

"Its Jake..." Nathan began.

When lucas put the reciever down, Brooke was dressed, her hair was done and her make-up was placed.

"What's up?" She asked, she could see the worry in his cloudy blue eyes.

"Its Jake...Peyton's taken off...hes distraught" Lucas explained and looked at Brooke knowingly

"Oh no...we better go over" Brooke said grabbing her bag

"Yeah...um...your right" Lucas said and finished doing his buttons on his shirt up

Lucas stood, not really prepared to see a broken man.

----

Pleeeeeeaseeeeeeee reply xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Through the good and bad

Three hours ago Brooke and Lucas had told Jake about Peyton's lie, and now everyone stood and watched him break.

"I dont care!" he suddenly boomed

"What?" Haley asked

"I dont care about what she did then,..yeah it was awful on you and lucas, but i love her for what she is now" Jake explained sadly

"But Jake-" Brooke began

"No Brooke...all i want is Peyton back...yeah she did a bad thing but i can forgive her, because back then she was immature and confused. You and Lucas are walking proof that you can forgive, even when it seems impossibe."Jake cut in.

All they could do was stare at him. He was right. Maybe they couldnt forgive Peyton, but he could. He loved her.

"What am i gunna do?...i need to find her...i need her" Jake sobbed

"Jake..." Haley went to comfort him

"Daddy" a little voice came from the doorway

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jake asked softly

"I had a bad dream" the little girl sobbed

"Ok, come here" he said and placed her on his lap

"Daddy?"

"Yes"

"When's mom coming back?" Jenny asked confused

"I dont know honey...i dont know" he said and kissed the top of her sleepy head.

--------------

Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas stood on the porch.

"He's so..." Brooke began

"Desperate" Nathan finished for her

"How could she do that? Just run away" Haley asked

"You'd be surprised how selfish Peyton can be" Lucas told her

"Ummm...i know this is way out of subject, but hales?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's our kids?" Brooke asked

"Karen has them and Angelica" Nathan explained

"Well, its been a long night, mom can keep them" Lucas wrapped an arm around brooke

"Yeah...but i promised id take them to the park tomorrow" Brooke informed him

"Sound's cool" Lucas nodded

"What are we gunna do about Jake?" Haley asked tiredly

"Were not gunna rally round and get on his nerves" Brooke smiled sadly

"Yeah...when Jake needs our help, he'll ask" Nathan added

"Ok" Haley sighed

"Peyton Sawyer...you got a lot to answer for" One of them said, even though the rest were thinking it.

------

"This is nice" Brooke said snuggling into Lucas

They were sat on the sofa, it was late, but they knew they had to take advantage of the silence before Karen dropped the twins back tomorrow morning.

"Uh Huh" Lucas nodded sleepily

"I cant stop thinking about Jake...how confused, worried and hurt he must be" Brooke said concerned

"I cant believe Peyton ran away" Lucas said

"Sometimes...all you can do is run away...sometimes, facing the problem head on seems incapable" Brooke told him understandably

"Speaking from experience?" Lucas asked

She didnt answer, just simply took a sip of her wine.

"I have something to say" Lucas stated and took her glass, he placed it on the table and faced her.

"Oooook" she said supiciously

"You know i love you right?" Lucas said

"Yep" she smiled

"Well this may be soon but..." he pulled out a small velvet box from his jean pocket

"Luke..." Brooke started wearily

"Brooke penelope Davis...i never wanna be without...i want you on my arm through the good times and the bad times..." he said softly and she inhaled sharply

"So Brooke, will you marry me?" he asked her and at the same time opened the box to show a bright ruby diamond.

Please r&r...Dont worry people, Jeyton will come back...just dont know if sooner or later. Pleaseeee tell me what you thought of this x x x x


	29. Can he cope?

Peyton looked at the crumpled picture, it was of the two people who meant most to her and the two people she had given up.

A tear slid down her cheek, she missed them so much and she had only left them a week ago.

"And weeeeeeee" Brooke laughed as she pushed Alfie in the baby swing; the child looked at his brother and giggled.

"PAPA" A sweet voice cried and Lucas aimed the video camera at his baby daughter who was playing messily in the sand box.

"Lexie……smile for daddy" Brooke encouraged and the little girl smiled a toothless smile at the camera.

"Camera hog!" Brooke laughed and kissed the top of the petite girls head then placed her son next to his sister.

Brooke walked over to Lucas and caught him off guard with a passionate kiss.

"What was that for soon to be Mrs.Scott?" he teased

"Just………..being here" she told him huskily

"It's worth it" he told her

Suddenly she laughed and he chuckled

"What you laughing about?"

"I used to wonder how tutor-girl found that name so appealing." Brooke explained girlishly

"What's so great about it Mrs.Scott?" he emphasised

"It kinda makes me horny" she told him devilishly

"Brooke! Were in a park with our children!" Lucas scolded laughing

"I know…….well just have to wait till later" she winked and then went to help her struggling children.

Lucas smirked as he watched her walk away, the women he loved, he noticed how the ruby diamond on her finger sparkled the same way her eyes did when she looked at their children…..or him. Life was good, in four months he would marry the girl he loved, and he would have a complete family, him, Brooke and the twins………his heart was complete.

"Hey" Haley smiled softly when she entered Jake's; he was giving Jenny her dinner.

"Hey" he smiled back, but not a whole smile.

"How is she doing?" Haley asked and gestured to the little girl who was trying to feed her Barbie chicken nuggets.

"Bad…..she's wetting the bed and keeps asking for Peyton" Jake explained emotionally

"Oh no" Haley sighed, "how about you?" she but not for long Hales, I need her home soon, or im gunna, gunna……"

"Gunna what?" she asked him

"Die inside" he said and was distracted by Jenny.

"Well I got to go" she sighed and looked at her watch, "but ill see you soon" she asked him

"Jenny and I are going to visit friends in Chicago for two weeks" Jake explained

"Oh…well will you be back in time for Brooke and Lucas' engagement dinner?" she asked

"I wouldn't miss it in the world…….Brooke would kill me" he laughed sadly

Haley smiled, said bye and left……..and then realised that in four weeks was supposed to be Jake and Peyton's wedding day……..would Jake be able to cope with that now?

Sorry short, please r&R xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. A great night a deadly end

"Thank you for coming!" Brooke beamed as another guest handed her a wrapped gift, Lucas was standing patiently behind her and smiling at each gift.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you look?" Lucas whispered in her ear

"About a million times" she giggled

For their engagement party she had chose an elegant, knee length, Ruby dress to compliment her engagement ring, the only piece of jewellery she had decided to wear, simply because she didn't want any other piece 'stealing the show'.

"Well make that a million and one" he chuckled and kissed her neck

"Hey, your guests don't wanna see that the minute they walk in" a voice teased them, a voice belonging to Haley.

"Whatever tutor-mom" Brooke laughed

"Oh dya know what I was thinking? That were officially gunna be sister!" Haley told them excitedly

"It's all she's been talking about" Nathan commented rolling his eyes

"About what?" a voice asked behind them and they turned to find a tanned Jake standing with Jenny

"AUNT BROOKE!" The little girl screeched and ran over to give Brooke their present

"Hey sweetie, wow, Barbie wrapping!" Brooke laughed

"I picked that!" Jenny smiled proudly

"Thank you honey" Lucas said

"Your welcome uncle Luke!" Jenny replied beaming

"Where are the twins?" Haley asked

"Mom has them" Lucas explained

"What? She's not coming?" Nathan said shocked

"She said she didn't feel well" Brooke explained sadly

"Oh, what's wrong?" Jake asked

"No idea………she's been acting strange lately" Lucas said concerned

"Well lets not dwell……..lets have a party" Brooke lightened up the mood.

* * *

After the speeches, constant supply of wine and large amounts of food, people slowly started leaving and paying their compliments, which of-course Brooke took with no hesitation.

Brooke was on her way to the bathroom when she found Jake, on a chair on his own, weeping.

"J-J-Jake?" Brooke asked

He looked up to reveal a man who was emotionally drained

"Honey……" She sighed and sat next to him

"I-I-just want her back Brooke……..I need her back, I miss her so much. Please Brooke, you need to find her, bring her back to me, convince her ill forgive her." Jake begged

"I-I" she looked into his eyes and couldn't resist "Ill try my best Jake" she told him, because if finding Peyton was enough to stop his heartbreaking, that's what she'd do.

* * *

Haley and Nathan had decided to let Jake and Jenny stay with them for a few days, to give them some support. Brooke and Lucas had thanked the last guests and were walking home, his arm around her shoulders and his suit jacket keeping her warm, they were the perfect picture of love.

"Ok, so I know that were supposed to go home and make love all night long, but that party bummed me out and I really miss the Twinkies, so I say lets pick them up go home and watch a movie" Brooke explained bubbly

"I totally agree" he smiled

When they opened the front door to Karen's they immediately heard tortured cries of neglected babies, they rushed to them and found them in the living room on the floor.

"Poor babies" Brooke cooed and picked them up

"What the hell's going on?" Lucas demanded, stroked his children's heads and ran to find his mother.

What he didn't expect to find was Karen, in her bedroom, hanging from the door, with one of Keith's old ties around her neck.

Please r&r xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Dont forget me

_**Many men kill themselves for love, but many more women die of it.**_

Cramped in the small solicitors office was Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Jake. Brooke took the hand of her fiancé, he hadn't spoken since the will had been read ten minutes ago, and he hadn't stopped crying since he found Karen's body. Yes, Karen had taken her own life, but why? Know one knew.

"Why dya think we were all called here?" Haley asked breaking the silence

"Agh sorry to take so long….anyway this is what Karen May Roe left in her will and testament" The solicitor explained and handed them each an envelope, but two were kept in his hand.

"She wrote us all a letter?" Brooke said confused

"In my hand is one addressed to Peyton Sawyer and the other is addressed to all of you….which im afraid I cannot give to you unless Peyton Sawyer is in presence" he continued

"Peyton needs to know" Jake told them quietly

"Your right" Nathan added

"Are we allowed to open these now?" Haley asked and held up her letter

"You're allowed toopen them whenever you want" the solicitor told them with a sincere smile

"Luke…..dya wanna read yours now?" Brooke asked her fiancé softly

"No……I don't ever want to read it….she left me and that's all I need to know…" Lucas told them calmly

"But Luke-," Nathan started

"I need a walk" Lucas cut in and stood, leaving.

Brooke picked up the letter Lucas had left on his chair, she placed it in her bag.

"I need you all to take care of Lucas and the twins for me for a few days" Brooke stated

"What?" Haley asked

"I need to do something….." Brooke explained

"What! Your gunna leave your fiancé when he's in such a state" Haley said

"Believe me Haley…..what im gunna do is totally unselfish….i just need you all to trust me" Brooke told them softly

"We trust you" Nathan stated

"Thank you" Brooke said and went home to pack

Don't forget me

I'm hopin' that you won't forget me

There's no doubt I blew it bad

Gave up the best love that I ever had

I never thought I could be so sad, 'til now

Peyton sighed and buried her head in her hands; this song expressed everything for her, that's why she played it every night.

Please remember

I'm hopin' that you will remember

That the times we were together

It wasn't always stormy weather

There were even times when the sun came shinin' through

She picked up the picture of Jake and Jenny she had finally framed. Life wasn't complete without them.

And I know we've gone to the partin' of our ways

And I know we've said all the things that we could say

And I know I can put myself back together again

If the fate will let you

But don't forget me

A tear slid slowly down her cheek, she had been parted from them for almost two months, and the aching pain still hadn't gone away.

I'll remember

You know that I will always remember

And I hope you have a peaceful life

You never had while I was your wife

And though I know there is nothin' I can do

I'll never forget you

Why, Why had she been so stupid? Jake would of understood, sure he would have been mad but the chances he would of forgave her were good.

And I hope you have a peaceful life

You never had while I was your wife

And though I know there is nothin' I can do

I will never, I will never

I'll never forget you

But the chances that he wouldn't were still there, and that's why she had left, she reminded herself.

Don't forget me

Don't forget me

But she had to move on, she told herself, the people she had left in one tree hill were doing great without her, unfortunately she wasn't doing so good without them.

The doorbell distracted her from her thoughts and she made her way to the door, what she didn't expect was what was standing behind it.

"So this is where you've been hiding?" the voice snapped

"Brooke-," …….

Please r&r i really appreciate it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Not the caring and understandable type

"Ugh, Brooke-," Peyton started still shocked

"So you do remember me?" Brooke bit back sarcastically

"Of course!" Peyton screeched

"Well that makes me feel so much better" Brooke replied, sarcasm still in her tone

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Peyton inquired

"I have contacts, plus the real question is, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke demanded and chucked her suitcase on the sofa

"What dya mean?"

"What the hell dya think your doing neglecting Jake and Jenny like that……F.Y.I Jake still loves you, Jenny is pining for her 'mom' and I still hate you" Brooke told her confidently

"Oh"

"Oh and to add on top of that list, Karen killed herself a couple of days ago" Brooke blurted out

"WHAT!" Peyton almost fainted, Karen had been a mother to all of them, and it was a blow to the heart.

"Yup, she used Keith's tie to kill herself, her will was read yesterday" Brooke explained, somehow softer.

"Oh my god"

After a beat and a moment to get her head around the fact, Brooke finally broke the silence.

"That's why im here, to bring you this" Brooke sat next to her former best friend and handed her an envelope reading 'Peyton'.

"What is this?" Peyton asked teary eyed

"I don't know, Karen has sent us all one, none of us have opened it yet…." Brooke explained

"Ummm, how is Lucas?" Peyton asked quietly

"Cold, distant, grieving……" Brooke told her, back to her cold self

"Understandable" Peyton nodded

"So for now the twins have lost their daddy and ive lost a fiancé" Brooke said in her head, and unintentionally out loud.

"Fiancé...you mean?" Peyton asked, smiling slightly

"Yup" and even though she didn't want to, Brooke couldn't resist smiling and showing Peyton the ring

"Oo Ruby" Peyton commented

"Yeah so anyway….I also came here to take you back for you to clean the mess you made up!" Brooke turned on her

"Some of it can't be erased, I can't go back in time and tell Lucas he wasn't the father" Peyton shrugged

"No you can't!" Brooke said harshly, "But you can go back to your ready made family" Brooke told her lightly

"No I cant-,"

"Ok you know what Peyton? I didn't come here to give you sympathy, but I did come here to stop you from breaking Jake's heart, but I got to say it's pretty scarred already" Brooke told her tightly

"And it's all my fault" Peyton cried

"Yup" Brooke nodded

"Brooke im sorry-," Peyton started

"Don't you dare, Peyton I didn't come here to make up with you, I came here to persuade your messed up ass to get back to tree hill and clean up the mess YOU made, and you better do it quick because I have children and a grieving fiancé to get back to" Brooke cut in.

"I can't go back Brooke…" Peyton sighed

"I thought you'd say that, luckily I packed for a few days" Brooke commented shortly

"Brooke-,"

"Listen to me not-so-innocent Goldilocks…if I haven't persuaded that warped mind of yours to go back to Tree hill by the end of the week, I will drag you back there by your rusted halo, got it?" Brooke smiled a fake smile and grabbed her hand bag, "Im gunna go pack" she said and walked off to find the bathroom

Peyton gave out a groan and placed her head in her hands, Brooke wasn't being the caring and understanding type…., but then again, why would she be?

Please r&R xxxxxxx


	33. I need some friendly advice

Brooke stepped into the kitchen clad in frumpy pyjamas and dressing gown, she had decided to wear the hideous things because they were Lucas' old pj's, and right now she wanted to have something that made her feel he was there with her. She walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"What are you doing up this early?" Peyton asked her from the table

"Your next door neighbours are having serious loud sex" Brooke yawned and sat across from her

"They always wake me up" Peyton laughed

"They do or the guilt eating away inside you?" Brooke commented and took a sip of her coffee

"Maybe your right" Peyton told her and lit a cigarette

"What the hell are you doing?" Brooke snapped and snatched the cigarette from Peyton's mouth.

"It helps me" Peyton explained

"Helps you get terrible skin and lung cancer, yes. Helps take your mind off how you ditched Jake and Jenny, no." Brooke informed her

"Nothing takes my mind off that" Peyton sighed

"Nothing should"

"Ok, Brooke I get it, you've come and said your piece and I really don't need you here snapping at me all week." Peyton said tiredly

"What YOU don't need, Peyton I don't need to be here, I should be home with the man I love who's grieving and my darling babies, but instead I promised Jake I'd find you to save him from a complete breakdown." Brooke snapped impatiently

"Ok, Ok, im sorry" Peyton said sadly

"You've said sorry quite a lot over these six years" Brooke commented sharply

"Ive had a lot to be sorry about"

"You got that straight" Brooke nodded her head in agreement

"What else can I do but say sorry?" Peyton asked the room

"Stop running away" Brooke told her.

"Does Jake…does he know how I lied about the baby?" Peyton asked nervously

"Yep, and the fool still wants you back" Brooke said confused

"He must be a fool" Peyton added

"You can't help who you love…….even if they do hurt you" Brooke told her knowingly

"So, about these letters?" Peyton said changing the subject

"Well, I don't think any of us have opened ours yet, Lucas is refusing to open his and there is one letter written to all of us which we can't read till you return" Brooke explained sadly

"I wonder why?" Peyton thought allowed

"Huh-anyway what dya do all day around here?" Brooke asked looking around the lifeless flat

"I draw for the local magazine" Peyton explained

"Let me guess, when you say draw you mean depressing sketches?" Brooke bit

"That was rude" Peyton told her

"But I bet it's the truth" Brooke laughed

"Brooke…….will you ever forgive me?" Peyton asked tiredly, "You are my best friend, even if im not yours, I know I put you and Lucas through some crap, but I was adolescent, confused, lonely teenager……….and I totally take responsibility for all the pain I caused" she ended

"Jeez goldilocks…..that was good, but don't expect to be forgiven with a click of the fingers" Brooke told her truthfully

"Im not expecting that" Peyton smiled lightly

"Huh- who knows? Maybe you are worthy of redemption……but you need to suffer first" Brooke informed her and got up

"Thank you" Peyton said softly

"Whatever" Brooke sighed and walked to the bedroom to change.

Brooke was applying her makeup in the mirror when she caught sight of her engagement ring, the ruby diamond sparkled and she smiled slightly. Then she thought of the man who gave it to her, her darling Lucas. She had so much stuff to do right now, she needed to get Peyton back to Tree hill, read her letter, see her kids and most importantly, comfort her fiancé.

Peyton walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, she stared at the letter in her hand, maybe Karen had some advice for her in there, Karen had always been like a mother to all of them……..maybe she had some solutions to her problems in there…..so she breathed a sigh and began opening it…………

If you liked it please r&r……..by the way, if you liked it, next time is the letters and more…..


	34. Dear Peyton

Dear Peyton,

I don't know where you are right now or where your head is right now, but I just thought id write to say goodbye, and im sure you'll work out your problems sooner or later. Just remember Peyton, that what breaks us only makes us stronger, and I know your probably sat there reading this, thinking im a hypocrite, but I know that im not strong enough anymore, but however I do know that you are strong enough. Peyton you have overcome so much in your life, please don't give up now. I know for a fact that no matter what you do, you'll always have Jake to fall back on. But that's why I think you should return to him soon, for you don't know what's around the corner, what's lurking or what's waiting. If I could rewind time I would spend each waking second with Keith, and id treasure each moment, for you don't know what you have until it's gone. Death opens your eyes, it makes you appreciate the living and more importantly, take care of them. I know im leaving Lucas, but im sure im leaving him in a good place, with a good future ahead of him. You have the potential and chance for a happy future with Jake and I suggest when you realise what you want, you never let him go. Yes, all the lies you've told are bad and have had their repercussions, but that's the past now, and one day you will be forgiven and I have no doubt you've learnt from you mistakes. All the best and all my love, Karen.

Peyton sighed; Karen always had a way of easing her mind.

"What's up?" Brooke asked walking into the room

"Im going back Brooke" Peyton said and smiled

"What?" Brooke asked shocked

"You don't need to persuade me…….Karen has" Peyton explained

"Well…Ummm…ok"

"What's up?" Peyton asked

"I want you to go back for Jake, but I don't want you to go back for Lucas" Brooke informed her coldly

"Im not going back for Lucas" Peyton laughed

"Then what are you going back for?" Brooke bit

"To stop running away" Peyton told her

"Im scared…..im scared you'll go back and try and split Lucas and I up…." Brooke spat

"Ive never tried to do that, if anything ive tried to get you back together!" Peyton shouted

"What the hell dya mean?" Brooke demanded

"That video tape of all yours and Lucas' memories Brooke, I sent that!" Peyton told her

"What?"

"I knew you were meant for eachother...And if I couldn't get it through to you, I thought the tape would, so I sent it to you" Peyton explained

"Oh my god!"

Please r&r, oh by the way guys, the next one is the end.


	35. A happy ending for now

FOR HALEYBUB AND EVERYONE ELSE WHOS SUPPORTED ME THROUGH THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU ALL.

THREE MONTHS LATER………….

"Congratulations!"

"Good Luck!"

Peyton and Jake Jagielski ran from the church, hand in hand, smiling.

Peyton saw Brooke and stopped

"Thank you for bringing her back to me" Jake kissed Brooke's cheek

"I always said I would…..but I had a little help" Brooke laughed

"From who?" Lucas asked confused

"Your mom" Brooke smiled softly

Lucas' jaw tightened and his hands that were clutched softly on the double pram were now turning white, he always turned cold when his mother was mentioned, he still hadn't read her letter, even after all of Brookes persuasion.

"Dada!" a noise came from the pram

"What son?" Lucas looked down at the two year old

"Lex pulls hair" Alfie cried

"Lexie don't do that to my little pimp" Brooke giggled and tickled her daughter

"Congratulations!" Haley boomed, a smiling Nathan following behind her, carrying a five month old Angelica.

"Dad, Mom..." Jenny ran up to her parents

"What's wrong honey?" Peyton asked

"A man in a suit just told me to give this to you" Jenny said and held up a letter addressed to them all.

"Is that the one that Karen…?" Brooke asked gob smacked

"What's he doing bringing it here?" Lucas asked

"I thought we were all meeting with him next week" Haley stated out loud

"Oh yeah, he said he was going on a trip" Jenny told them

"Oh" Jake said

"Jenny, will you do Aunt Brooke a favour and wheel the twins over to Uncle Mouth?" Brooke asked politely

"Sure Aunt Brooke" Jenny smiled and grabbed the pushchair#

"So….shall we open it?" Haley asked

"Ummm ok" Nathan said shakily

Peyton opened the letter and looked at it

"What she say?" Lucas asked out loud

"Ummm, to my darlings, I hope everything has worked out for you, I specifically wrote in my will for this to be given to you four months after my death. By now I hope you've all sorted your problems out and have moved on, hopefully Peyton and Jake are married, Nathan and Haley are happy with their angel and Lucas and Brooke and my gorgeous grand-children are happy and healthy and getting ready for their winter wedding. I just wanted to make sure you all know how proud I am of all of you and I hope a part of it is down to my belief in all of you. I love you all and I order you to cherish all the time you have with each other. Love Karen, also Karen's Café has been left to all of you; I hope you carry on the love and memories that I have had in there.

P.s; I bet all of you are glad I arranged that Reunion now…..someone had to get all of you together again!

"Whoa…….so it was Karen who set up the reunion" Haley commented shocked

"She always was a sneaky one" Nathan joked

"I can't believe it………she had some much faith that we'd all find our way" Brooke smiled softly

"Thank you mom" Lucas sighed and Brooke hugged him softly

"Okay so I say lets send all the other guests to the reception but we go have coffee in Karen's café" Peyton giggled and looked at Jake

"I say that's a good idea" he laughed and kissed her nose

"Jenny! Bring the twins back honey, were gunna have a tea party!" Brooke screeched excited.

Everyone laughed and started to walk, heading for the café they all now owned.

Jenny was in front pushing the sleepy twins in the pushchair, Peyton and Jake were behind her in each others arms, and Brooke and Lucas were holding hands and talking softly, while Nathan and Haley laughed, Baby Angelica in a holder on Nathan's chest.

"You know what Broody?" Brooke whispered

"What?" Lucas asked

"Were getting married in two months" Brooke told him excitedly

"I know!" he said enthusiastically

"Ill also say we produced some good looking twins" Brooke laughed and pointed to the sleeping Lexie and Alfie

"Their like their mother" Lucas smiled

"Lexie is like you and Alfie is like me…" Brooke laughed

"But she has your personality for sure!" Lucas chuckled

"She is a daddy's girl" Brooke commented

"And he's a mommy's boy" Lucas kissed her cheek

"I wonder if this one will be a mixture" Brooke stated

Lucas stopped and turned her, he searched her eyes

"You mean?" he asked

"Uh-huh" she giggled

"Were gunna have a?"

"Uh-huh" she smiled

He lifted her off her feet into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you" Lucas told her

"For what?" she asked

"Completing me" he said and she kissed him again

Jake looked behind him and then to Peyton

"What are they so happy about?" Jake laughed

"Brooke's pregnant" Peyton told him

"Well…I was doing some thinking myself"

"You were huh" Peyton laughed

"How about we try to give Jenny a little brother or sister….look how much she loves her cousins" Jake pointed to the little girl rattling a toy in front of Lexie, "What dya say?"

"I say lets get practising" Peyton smiled and Jake kissed her softly.

"HEY PEOPLE, STOP KISSING AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Nathan chuckled and held the door to the café open

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR MARRIAGE HAS RUN OUT OF FUEL!" Brooke laughed

"WHAT!" Haley screeched and ran over to her husband and kissed him passionately

"OKAY I TAKE THAT BACK….THERE IS LOTS OF FUEL IN YOUR DRIVE" Brooke laughed and everyone joined in.

One who looks for a friend without faults will have none. --_ Hasidic Saying_

_THE END!_

THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL BUT NOT SOON, IM WORKING ON ANOTHER OTH FIC CALLED BILL'S BAR, CHECK IT OUT! THANKS FOR ALL YOU CONSTANT SUPPORT AND IM REALLY GLAD YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC, XXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
